The Nights Of Hope
by Nightra
Summary: This story starts off before Tsuna meets Reborn, he'll meet Haru at first and then he finds out that he will have to become a Vongola boss, but this time Reborn already has the HDWM items and there is a new ring guardian. Tsuna meets all of his guardians again. Current Status: Kokuyo Arc
1. Chapter 1: The Tenth Boss

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note: **I'll be putting up D. Gray Man and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, in turns. So the next one is DGM and the one after that is KHR again. Hope you like that. The name of this fanfiction is for a reason and it has nothing to do with romance.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsuna(yoshi) is a 14 year old boy, he is really shy and his grades are not good at all. He often gets bullied by other people.

Until.. he meets the tutor, Reborn. He then realises that he has to become the next boss of a mafia gang called Vongola. But the road to that is full of obstacles that he has to overcome (of course he personally doesn't want to become one).

But, before he meets Reborn, he meets a girl. A girl called Haru Miura. They become friends. Tsuna was glad that he could have a great friend who would listen to him.

This story's genre is romance, action, adventure and alot more. You'll find out yourself. Oh and it does have the supernatural powers like in the anime and manga. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and never will.

**The Nights Of Hope**

_Chapter 1: The Tenth Boss_

**September 4, time: 7:35AM, location: Tsuna's Bedroom**

**Tsuna's Point Of View**

''Tsuna. Tsuuuna, get up. You're going to be late for school again.'' I heard my mom say, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I just rolled on to the other side and kept sleeping. Until..

''Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have been kicked out from school.'' _WHAT?! NO WAY! _I quickly got up and saw mom laughing and saying.

''Joke. It was a joke. Now get dressed and go to school.'' She said and left.

_Are you kidding... I got tricked again. There's nothing for me to do in school, but I have to go anyway. Mom wouldn't want me to skip it._

I got dressed and looked at the clock. _AGHH! IT'S ALREADY 7:40AM, I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_

''Damn it, mom why didn't you wake me up earlier? I'm going to be late.'' I yelled and ran down the steps almost falling over and heard.

''I tried to, five times, but you didn't move at all.'' I didn't pay any attention to that and ran to the kitchen. I quickly ate everything and started to run to school.

_Why do we have to live so far from Namimori school. It takes up almost 35 minutes to walk there. I just hope Hibari doesn't maul me to death._

**18 minutes later, location: Namimori School**

I was panting and breathless, but I made it in time. I quickly went inside the class and into my classroom. Some classmates of mine looked at the door and yelled. 

''Ooh, it's Dame-Tsuna.''

''Yo, Dame-Tsuna.''

I walked in and noticed Kyoko talking to Hana in the far left corner. _Kyoko-chan is looking as good as usual. I can't stop looking at her._ Being distracted by Kyoko I didn't notice where I was going and tripped on my own shoelaces.

''AAGH!'' I managed to yell before falling to the ground. Everyone laughed and I stood up a bit red from the face.

''There you go again Dame-Tsuna.'' They laughed.

I sighed and walked over to my seat which was as far as possible from Kyoko-chan and put my things down. It wasn't until I had sat down that I noticed that our class desks had been swapped with desks that were much longer than the one's before. Meaning that these desks were for two people. Everybody was already sitting in their desks, almost all of the seats had been filled up with students except for mine, Nakana's (male), Yurin's (male) and Saran's (female).

I sighed. _Noone's gonna sit next to me this year as well. Well.. I don't blame them._ Classes started and our teacher walked in.

''Hello class, as you all noticed, we have diffrent kind of desks this time. The reason being that we should keep space. Also there is a tranfer student and we wouldn't have fit unless we brought these desks. So I hope you don't mind these new desks.'' She said.

_What are you talking about. It just makes me feel lonelier than normally. _I sighed and looked out of the window. It was a beautiful scenery, autumn had come and leaves of the trees were turning orange, brown and yellow. I heard gasps in the classroom and looked back at the teacher, but the teacher had brought in a girl who had brown eyes and her hair put into a ponytail.. I had to admit, she did look quite cute, but Kyoko was still more beautiful.

''Hello! Haru's name is Haru and Haru is happy to be in this school, Haru hopes we can get along well.'' The girl said.

_Talking in third person only makes her cuter, but still no match for Kyoko-chan. _I thought and sighed.

''Okay then... let's see... How about you go sit next to Dam-'' The teacher coughs as to hide what she was about to say. ''Sawada Tsunayoshi. Go sit next to Sawada.'' She says and points at me with a slight blush.

''Okay.'' She smiles and starts walking towards me.

_Well, I guess I am happy that someone is sitting next to me. _I thought when she sat next me. I looked out of the window and waited. I looked back at the class and saw how multiple boys were sending glances at me.

_EEK! They think I was aiming for this? No way!_ I tried sending a I-didn't-ask-for-this look, but it didn't work. I looked over to the girl and saw as how she was looking at me with a confused look. I quickly turned my head back at the teacher and sighed.

''So let's carry on with our class.'' The teacher said.

And I started looking outside the window again, not paying any more attention to the class.

**3 hours 40 minutes later**

_Finally the shcool bell rang, I'll go eat on the roof, since I don't like eating near other people that much. Mainly because they usually take my lunch... _

I walked out of the class with my bentou and lunch on to the roof. It was nice there. The slight wind breeze and the leaves that were constantly flying past him. I went and sat down near the fence wall that was blocking people from falling down from the roof. But when I walked there then I noticed a certain someone already there. Eating.. It was the girl who had transferred this day. She looks up and sees me.

_Eek. She probably thinks that I came to eat next to her, so that I could get close to her._

I raised my hands in defense and said.

''Ahh.. I didn't know someone was already here. Sorry.'' I said and was about to go away, but..

''It's okay. Haru doen't mind anyone. Besides, you're Haru's classmate.'' She said. Her voice was quite cheerful.

I turned around and saw her smile. ''If it's okay with you, then I'll eat up here.'' I said and walked past her and let 4 feet be our distance. _I doubt she wants to be too close to me._ I sighed and opened my bento. _Mom's cooking is still the best._ I thought when I ate the food.

''Tsunayoshi right?'' She said suddenly. I looked over to her. She was looking at me.

''Umm.. yea. Tsuna for short.'' I said.

''Haru heard people calling you Dame-Tsuna, it means No-Good-Tsuna right? Why do they call you that?''

I sighed, _So my name spreads out really fast in school. There's no point in lying to her, she'll figure out either way. _''They call me Dame-Tsuna because I'm really clumsy, I can't do anything right and my grades are bad as well.'' I was waiting for her to walk away. But she didn't, she just sat there looking at me.

''What? Do I have something on my face?'' I asked and pointed at my cheeks and chin.

''No, Haru's just a bit amazed at the fact that you managed to say all that to Haru instead of lying.'' She said and smiled.

''What? You're not gonna go away?'' I asked and started to eat.

''Why should Haru leave? Haru doesn't want to leave. Haru wants to be Tsuna's friend. Does Tsuna mind?'' She asks.

''Huh? My friend? You want to be my friend? I mean I don't mind, but why would you want to be my friend?'' I asked and looked at Haru again.

''Having one friend is better than none, is Haru right?'' She says and laughs.

''I... I guess so. Thanks, I guess.'' I started to eat again.

''No problem.'' She starts eating as well.

When I finished eating, I stood up and so did she. ''Hmm? You weren't waiting for me to finish eating were you?'' I asked when we started to walk to the door.

''Is that bad?'' She asks. ''Is that not allowed to do in this school? Waiting for boys to finish eating.'' _Why is she looking surprised. Is she really surprised?_

''It is, but still, there's no need to wait for me. Anyway listen, you shouldn't be too close to me, because if you are then other people will start picking on you for being close to 'Dame-Tsuna'.'' I said.

''Hahi?'' _'Hahi?' That's cute. _''Haru thinks that those who don't hang around with their friends just because he or she gets picked on, are the ones who are just as bad as bullies.'' She said and kept walking with me.

''Thanks Haru.'' I said and went inside, her following me.

We started to talk about other stuff as well. Nothing personal, but about Namimori and the school and people. I looked around for a second and saw that a lot of guys were looking at me with a you're-dead-kid look. I quickly walked past them, and haru followed me while being next to me.

When we walked in, then thankfully not a lot of people payed attention to us. And I just went to my seat while Haru went to where Kyoko and Hana were. They started to talk. I started looking out of the window again while holding my head on my hand.

Class had started and I didn't pay any attention as usual. But Haru nudged my hand making me look over to her.

_''Pay attention to class, unless you want to get more bad grades.''_ She whispered. I sighed, nodded and started to look at the teacher. For once I payed some attention to class and wrote down everything that the teacher had said.

**3 hours later**

Finally the classes had ended. I took my things and left, Haru had left right when the bell rang. I went outside and saw Haru waiting for someone at the school gates. _I wonder who she's waiting for.._

''Hey. Who are you waiting for?'' I asked when I was close enough for her to hear me and for me to hear her.

''Isn't it obvious, you.'' She said and started to walk next to me.

''Me? Why would you want to walk home with me? I'm a boring person.'' I said and turned my head away.

''Haru doesn't mind. Haru has noone else to go home with.''

''So you say, but I saw you talking with Kyoko-chan and Hana before.''_ And probably all the boys would be happy to guide you home. _I thought, but realised that I accidentally said it out loud. I raised my hands and said.

''Aah.. No I.. I didn-'' I was cut off.

''Hmph, all the boys who would want to walk with Haru. Would want to be more than just friends with Haru as well.'' She said and was a bit annoyed.

I laughed. ''Haha, then why are you even going home with me?'' I asked.

''You're diffrent, Haru can see that you just want to be a friend.'' She said it in a isn't-it-obvious voice.

''True that. Still, isn't it weird walking with a boy next to you?'' _She has to feel that it's somewhat awkward._

''Not one bit.'' _Or not._

''Fine then. Do you live close to the school?'' I asked.

''Not really. Haru lives quite far from it actually. About 35 minutes to walk.'' She said and sighed.

''Really? It takes me about the same amount of time to walk from home to there.'' I said surprised. ''Do you live close to me then?''

''How should Haru know? Haru hasn't been to your home.''

''Right. You should watch out for Hibari Kyoya, he's a vicious person. Literally. He would kill anyone if they are disturbing the peace of Namimori. He is the Disclipinary Commitee founder. He has black hair and he doesn't talk almost at all. He is really scary. I heard he has beaten up more than 100 people. And most of them have ganged up on him and have been 6 years older than him.'' I shuddered and stopped talking about Hibari.

''Hahi! He must be quite scary. Haru definitely doesn't want to run into him.'' She shuddered as well.

We kept walking and talking about movies and books and everything else. When I reached my house then she was still next to me.

''Hahi. You live so close to Haru. Haru and you are only about 11 houses apart. Haru will keep walking ahead. Bye Tsuna.'' She waved and ran off. I watched her run off until I didn't see her anymore, I couldn't see her anymore because she went into a house.

I walked inside my house. ''I'm home.''

''Welcome home Tsuna, I hope you had a good day. I made you and your tutor some breakfest.'' I heard mom say.

''Yes, thank yo-'' _Tutor? I never asked for a tutor. So who is it?_

''Uhhh... Mom who is this tutor? I never asked for one.'' I asked and went inside the kitchen. There I saw an infant, judging by the looks, five years old. He had a black and orange suit on, a hat and a green little chameleon on his hat.

''Mom... don't tell me... he is... my brother?'' I asked scared. _I really don't want a brother. Brothers might be more cruel than bullies._

''Ciaosso.'' The baby said.

''What are you talking about. He's your tutor Tsuna. His name is Reborn, he says that he will teach you if he has a place to sleep and eat.'' Mom said.

''T-tutor? He's barely 5 and you're saying I'm going to get tutored by a younger person? That's a laug-'' I couldn't finish the sentence because I was kicked on the head by the infant.

''Owwww... how can you hit me so strongly? You're just a ba-'' I was kicked on the head again by the baby.

''OWwwww. Stop! Fine, fine I get it. You're my tutor.'' _I can't believe I'm being beaten up by a baby._

''I'm no baby Dame-Tsuna.'' The infant said.

''You clearly look lik- wait, how do you know my nickname?'' I asked the kid,

''I had to look into your background before you oficially become my student Dame-Tsuna.'' He smirked.

''Whatever, I don't need a tutor. I'm gonna go upstairs mom, you're probably being scammed by someone.'' I said and went upstairs.

But when I got up to my room I saw the kid already there.

''How did you get up here so fast. Whatever I'm gonna play games.'' I said and started to move towards the place where I kept my games. But the kid stopped me again, by hitting me.

''Oww. Stop hitting me, what do you want.. ummm... Reborn was it not?'' I asked and was really annoyed.

''Dame-Tsuna, your grades are already so bad, you need to start studying.'' He said.

''Stop calling me that.'' But I went to study anyway, because I did really need to get my grades up.

''Who are you anyway.'' I asked.

''I'm an arcobaleno, in the Vongola mafia.'' He said and polished a what I'm guessing a fake gun.

''Yea yea, of course you're in the mafia, that makes so much sense.'' He just smirked.

''Dame-Tsuna, you need someone who will help you study.'' He said.

''I can study on my own, I don't need your help or anyone else's.'' I said and finished studying math, or, well, finished reading the instructions and then putting the stuff back into the bag.

''What are you doing putting the math things back in the bag. Start studying.'' He said while playing my games.

''Hey, what are you doing playing my games? Besides I don't understand math at all.'' I said and put the history stuff back in the bag.

''Stop putting stuff into your bag and start studying Dame-Tsuna.'' He said and kicked me.

''Stop that! It hurts.'' I said and put the history stuff back on the table. ''Fine then, I'll study.''

**2 and a half hours later**

_Finally done, no thanks to my supposed-to-be tutor. He is just playing games. _I sighed and went to sleep, because I couldn't get much last night.

But when I went to the bed, I saw a certain somebody already sleeping there.

''Hey get out of my bed!'' I yelled and was about to take him out of there, but noticed a gun pointing towards me.

''EEK! D-don't shoot me!'' I said and backed away. ''Wait, isn't that the gun you were polishing before? Which means it's fake.

''You want to find out if it's fake or not?'' He asked and stood up.

''U-uhh.. no thanks. I can sleep on the floor.'' I said and took a blanket from the cupboard and went to sleep on the floor.

**Next morning, time: 7AM**

''Tsuna, get up. You're gonna be late.'' I heard someone say. I just turned around and slept on. But then I felt how I got hit again.

''Oww! Mom don't hit me!'' I yelled and sat upright.

''Dame-Tsuna, I'm not Nana. Get up, or you'll be late for school.'' I heard someone say.

''Aha, it's the dream kid again.'' I said. ''Wait what? You're not a dream?'' I said and got up.

''What dream? Get up already you no-good-guy.'' He said.

''Yea, yea I'm getting up.'' I got up, got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen, my mother was already up and she had put food on the table for us.

''You're up early Tsuna. I made you your bento so you should start eating and then go.'' She said.

''Yea yea.'' I sat down on the table and started eating, I saw Reborn coming in as well, and he jumped on the chair that was across from mine and started eating as well.

''Is this for real then? He is staying with us?'' I asked mom.

''Yes, Reborn will be staying with us and he will start teaching you today, at least, that is what he said to me.'' She said.

I nodded and ate everything else. I was half-way upstairs to get my bag when I heard the doorbell ring. I kept walking upstairs hoping that my mom will take it, since it's probably for her anyway. I got my things and walked back down. There I saw Haru on the doorway and my mom talking to her, the next words I heard made me blush a bit.

''Oh my, I didn't know Tsuna had a girlfriend.'' Then she yelled. ''Tsuna get down here, your girlfriend is waiting for you here.'' I quickly got started running down the stairs, but fell half way and hit my head.

''Ughh...'' I held my head with my hands and walked towards the door. ''Mom, Haru isn't my girlfriend, she's just a friend.'' I said. I noticed Haru blushing a bit.

''Yea yea, you can go now. Have a nice day and don't let anything happen to her.'' I heard mom say, I sighed.

''Morning haru, what are you doing here?'' I asked Haru.

''Haru came here to go to school, but going to school alone is boring, so Haru came to your place first.'' She said and started walking next to me.

''Ahh.. okay then. Well let's go then.'' I said and we left. ''You know, my mom got me a stupid tutor. The worst part is that he keeps hitting me and he is only 5 years old, or at least I think he is. He looks that old at least. Man he is annoying.'' I said while still walking.

''Hahi. A kid? Haru likes kids, they are so cute. You're so lucky to have one.'' She says with a jealous face.

''Trust me, if you were me then you would be saying the complete opposite.'' I said. ''He said that he was in the mafia or something.'' I added.

''That's true, I'm in the mafia.'' I heard a voice.

''See, he just said it aga-'' I almost screamed when I looked to the right and saw Reborn on the wall walking with us.

''Reborn! What are you doing there. And there's no way you're in the mafia.''

''Dame-Tsuna, I'm in the Vongola family mafia, and I was asked to be your tutor.'' He said. Haru just stood there and watched the kid that was walking with us.

''Yea right. Then tell me, why were you asked to tutor me? If you're in the mafia then why are you tutoring me? A completely normal kid.'' _Or well, close to a normal kid. I'm worse than a normal kid._

''That's because you're going to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Family.'' He said. I fell silent, then started to laugh.

''Hahaha, yea right I can believe that. When I'm 5. There's no way I'm going to be a mafia boss and there's no way that you were actually ordered to 'tutor' me, though I'm pretty sure that when you're in the mafia, then you're going to train me not tutor me.'' I said and kept walking, Haru walked next to me, still looking at the kid. Then the baby hit me.

''Oww. I'd REALLY appreciate, if you'd stop hitting me already!'' I said holding my head.

''This is no joke Dame-Tsuna.'' He said and pointed the same gun at me for the second time. ''I can show you that this isn't a joke.'' He added and then shot a bullet into my head. I felt pain on my head for a second, I fell down and then I saw how everything turned just a tiny bit orange. It didn't seem as if anything was diffrent, but instead of seeing Haru, I could feel her behind me and I head Reborn's breathing. I stood back up. And felt absolutely everything that was happening near me. I felt how a cat had jumped down from a tree, how a dog had opened a gate. Even a baby who was sleeping. I felt calm, relaxed and I could feel intelligence inside me completely raising. Everything that had happened yesterday I could remember it 100%.

''T-Tsuna?'' I heard Haru's voice. ''A-are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' I said, but I could hear my voice be more diffrent than it had ever been, it was calm and strong-willed.

''Hahi! T-Tsuna, something has happened to you. Your eyes look diffrent and your giving a diffrent kind of aura.'' She said.

''It's not just that. Tsuna can feel everything that is happening around him. He can hear my breathing, your breathing. He can even hear absolutely everything. He aslo has the ability to feel the air's current. So when you would try to hit him, then he can block it really well by grabbing your hand. Try it Haru.'' Reborn said.

''Hahi! Haru can't hit friends.'' Haru said.

''It doesn't matter. Then I'll try hitting him from the back.'' Reborn said, and in the blink of an eye he dissapeared. I could feel the air current behind me forcing it's way down on me. And I quickly grabbed the cane that Reborn was holding behind me.

''Hahi! T-Tsuna? Y-you're definitely not Tsuna.'' Haru said.

_If I were to deny her right now. Then the chance of her running away, is higher than 40% so I have to go with a diffrent route. But I already know that Reborn will do the explanation, but... how do I know? _

''Reborn. Explanation.'' I said and turned around. Haru looked at me and gasped.

''T-Tsuna, your eyes. Th-they are orange.'' She said. _That's why everything looks just a tad bit, even if it is just so little, I can still see it a bit more orange._

''Reborn! Explanation!'' I said again. I was sure that Reborn would hit me on the head again, but he didn't. Instead he started to talk.

''You are in a state where every stat you have, is maxed, it's called Hyper Dying Will Mode. Of course there is a state called Normal Dying Will Mode, but that one is a little rowdier, not like I would mind shooting you with it. But the problem is that you're with Haru and leaving friends behind is not quite good. And also HDWM is a calmer version of DWM, it let's your intelligence go wild. You would remember everything that you had done yesterday. Not only that, but your durabilty is raised by more than 10 times and you're able to basically do anything. Also there is a flame on your head, it doesn't hurt. But only you and I can see it at the moment. I'm going to leave you with the Hyper Dying Will Mode for 10 hours. But remember, after 10 hours is up, then you will feel immense pain in your head and chest area. The reason for it is because you haven't trained your body with the Normal Dying Will Mode.'' He turned towards Haru. ''Haru, I want you to be near him when that happens, so that you could help him.''

''Uhhh... I-I.. got it.'' She said. ''Tsuna, let's go. Haru doesn't quite get what's going on, but Haru's pretty sure that Reborn-chan isn't lying. And that he is indeed in the mafia.'' She said.

_She's being too calm._''Haru why are you so calm at the moment? That isn't normal. A normal person would be freaking out about what he/she just heard.'' I said in a calm monotone voice.

''Haru isn't being calm. Haru is freaking out really bad in the inside. Haru doesn't want to believe anything about tha mafia, but the fact that Tsuna has changed so much because of Reborn-chan proves that he is in the mafia. Haru has to be strong.'' She said.

''Okay.'' I said and breathed in and out. ''Let's go Haru. Reborn go back home for now.'' I added and started walking.

''Have a nice day Tsuna.'' He said and left.

''T-Tsuna... just to be sure... you can hear me and are yourself right now right?'' She said.

''I can hear every word you're saying and I am concious about everything, however as you know this isn't how I usually act.'' I said and kept walking.

''Haru gets that.''

''Let's go then.''

Throughout the entire walk to the school, Haru tried to make a conversation, but I just ended everything with about one or two sentences.

When we finally made it to school I opened the classroom and walked in. Everyone looked at me and some said again.

''Yo Dame-Tsuna.''

I ignored them and walked to my seat Haru following me. She sat next to me. She kept looking at me with worried eyes. But I didn't pay mutch attention to it.

''Good morning Haru-chan and Tsuna-kun.'' Said a girl who had short orange hair.

''Good morning Kyoko-chan.'' Said Haru. I simply ignored them both, without talking to either of them. I heard Haru start to say something like.

''You know what happened today, when Haru and Tsuna were walking to school? Tsuna had a kid with him called Reborn and Reborn sho-'' I knew that it wouldn't be good if everyone would know about something like that so I quickly turned around and put my hand on Haru's mouth, she tried getting it off, but then she noticed my look. I shook my head and she understood. Kyoko just stared at us both.

''I see.'' Kyoko-chan looked at me for a bit and then turned her head back to Haru. ''So what did you do yesterday Haru-chan?'' She asked. And they continued their conversation until the class had started.

In class the teacher handed out tests. I simply did everything so easily. I finished the test in 7 minutes, gave it back to the teacher and then went back to my seat. I looked out of the window again. But I heard very well how the teacher's jaw dropped.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, maximum points.'' She said and handed the test back. I didn't pay any attention to that, nor to everyone's surprised looks and kept looking outside the window.

''Sawada, do you have contacts on?'' The teacher asked when she came close enough. Everyone turned around to see me. _It's best if I agree with her for now._ I nodded, but didn't look away from the window. The teacher looked surprised but then went back to her seat.

_Looks like I really can remember everything that I read yesterday. _

I just looked out the window until the classes had ended. I took out my bento and wanted to go to the roof, but then some guys came at me and said.

''Yo Dame-Tsuna, I'm afraid I left my bento at home. So can I borrow yours?'' He said and was about to walk towards me. _It's best if I don't do a ruckus. And since I usually run away. Then I'm going to do it this time as well._

''I'm afraid I can't. Bye.'' I said and left from the other door as quickly as possible. Luckily they weren't following me, so I just went up to the roof. I saw Haru already sitting there next to the fence. I walked towards her and sat down next to her and started eating.

''Tsuna... uhhh...'' I knew that she wanted to make a conversation. I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I accepted the fact that I had to say longer sentences and be a bit more Tsuna-like instead of the HDWM Tsuna. I cut her off before she could say anything else.

''Haru. Can I ask you something?'' I said. She looked a bit surprised but then nodded.

''Haru, just so I would know. Which Tsuna would you prefer at the moment?'' I asked her. She didn't know how to answer at first. And when she was about to answer I heard my classmate Yamamoto yell something. He was on the farthest side of the roof. He was on top of the fence and yelling. I heard him very well.

''Sorry baseball team and everyone else! But I'm afraid that I can't accompany you anymore. Because of someone's death I decided that life is not worth living.'' I felt multiple people in front of the roof's door, and I heard Haru's gasp.

''Haru, sorry. But can you wait for me here? Don't worry. I'll be back, promise.'' I said and started to walk towards Yamamoto who was still talking.

When I was finally about 13 feet away from him, he said. ''Don't come closer.'' I stopped and looked at him for a bit.

''Yamamoto, what are you doing? Do you plan to give up life, because someone died?'' I asked him.

''Life is not worth living without a certain someone with me. He was alawys there for me when I was sad and feeling lonely. Everything he did helped me.'' He said and then turned back around towards the fence.

''Did he die protecting you?'' I asked. He was in utter shock when he heard me say that. But he nodded.

''Then tell me Yamamoto, wouldn't it be wasting his effort, if he died protecting you? Wouldn't that mean, that you don't respect him. He wanted you to keep on living. And you are just wasting it?'' I said and started walking towards him again.

He just sat there on the fence and looked at me getting closer, until he understood what I had said. He nodded and was about to jump off the fence back on to the roof. But the wind suddenly went stronger and he was about to fall down the fence. But I quickly ran over to him and pulled him back up easily.

''Thank you, Tsuna.'' I heard him say.

''No problem Yamamoto.'' I said. I heard everything that everyone said. ''THAT Yamamoto Takeshi? He wanted to do a suicide? He always smiled, he was always so cheerful. I can't believe he thought about that.''

''Tsuna, you're quite the guy. I'm happy that I met you.'' He said and smiled.

I nodded and started going back to Haru, but Yamamoto asked. ''Tsuna can I join you with Haru today, I'll go take my things okay?''

I nodded again and kept walking towards Haru. She was looking at me all the time.

_It's probably best if I'm not the emotionless Tsuna anymore. Seems like Haru doesn't like it that much._

I sat next to her and somehow knew what to do. I calmed myself completely down and tried to cool myself off. It worked, I felt how everything that everyone was talking about left me. I looked at Haru and smiled.

''T-Tsuna? Are you back to yourself?'' She asked.

''Yea, I understood that you didn't like that, that much. So I decided to not be in that mode.'' I said and smiled again.

''Thank you Tsuna.'' She said.

But then I felt how every single limb in my body started to ache.

''OWOWWOOWOWO!'' I said and heard how Haru gasped.

''Reborn was telling the truth, you would really start to ache all over when it would leave you. Here Haru'll get you to the infirmary. Lean on to Ha-'' But I couldn't hear her anymore. The pain was unbearable and I felt how conicousness drifted away from me.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **So here you go. Sorry if this story starts off a bit weird. I know that this story is a bit gloomy at the moment, but I'll try making it a bit happier later. And sorry if you find any mistakes. I'll try to fix them when I have the chance. Also the next chapter won't come that quick as well, since I'm doing two storys at the same time. So yea... Anyway I hope you enjoy, and bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Dying Will Modes

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note: **Well, thank you for waiting for the next chapter. I know I rushed the last chapter, I just thought that you guys would get bored if I were to go too slow about it and I know that the anime Yamamoto is completely OCC, sorry... I'll go much slower than before. No yaoi in this fanfic (just letting you know). Thank you for the reviews and everything else I appreciate it. Enjoy (if you can) and goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and never will.

**The Nights Of Hope**

_Chapter 2: Dying Will Modes_

**September 5th, time: 13:00PM, location: Namimori School – Infirmary**

I woke up and was relieved at the fact that I didn't feel anymore pain at all, I stood up and looked at the clock. _13:00PM which means... I was unconcious for 2 hours, that's... not... too much? I think. I don't know, but I don't quite want to go to class yet._

I thought and sat back down on to the bed. But I felt how someone then came up to me. I looked up and saw Haru and Yamamoto there, both of them smiling.

''Yo, Tsuna.'' Yamamoto said and smiled. ''Thanks for earlier.'' He added.

''No problem Yamamoto.'' I said and smiled as well. ''Shouldn't you two be in class?'' I asked. They exchanged glances and then Haru said.

''Do you really think that Haru and Yamamoto would leave you here alone? Yamamoto brought you here.'' She said.

''Ahh.. thanks you two. But... should we go to class now... or...?'' I asked and turned my head towards the two pillows on my bed. _I wish I could sleep a bit more._

''Yea, we should.'' Haru said. Me and Yamamoto sighed, but we knew that, that would probably be the best. I stood up. _Good, I can stand and probably walk as well. _

I walked over to the door, Yamamoto and Haru behind me. I opened it and just because of my luck, I saw Hibari right there walking past the door. Everything went much slower, he turned his head over to the door and stopped walking. I moved out of instinct and closed the door quickly. I looked back at Haru and Yamamoto, Yamamoto who was pale, but Haru had a confused look on her face. _That's right... Haru doesn't know that, that was Hibari.._

I sighed and then turned my head back to the door. I opened the door ever so slowly and was terrified at the fact that Hibari was there. I acted through instinct again and tried to close the door again, but a tonfa was blocking the way. I went even paler than before. I opened the door completely and backed away a lot, and bumped into Yamamoto and Haru making all of us fall down on our backs.

''Owww.. what is it Tsuna, why did you make Haru fall down?'' Haru asked annoyingly while scratcing her head. I ignored her completely and just looked at Hibari.

''Why are three lone herbivores not in class?'' He asked. I swallowed and so did Yamamoto. He stood up and raised his hands.

''Now, now. Let's calm down haha, we carried Tsuna into the infirmary and wanted to be there when he would wake up.'' He said smiling.

''That only gives the weak herbivore a reason to be here. But you two must be disciplined by me for cutting class.'' He said and already had his tonfas out. Haru whispered something to me.

_''What?'' _I whispered back.

_''Is he that Hibari guy?'' _She asked. I nodded and saw how she put on a terrified expression.

Hibari was coming closer and was about to hit Yamamoto, but before his hit had touched Hibari, my tutor, Reborn had raised something that looked like a cane between the two. I was amazed at the fact that his cane didn't break, it didn't even budge. Hibari looked amused and had a devilish smile on him when he took his tonfa back.

''You amuse me infant.'' He said and tried to hit Reborn. But Reborn dodged it and ran out of the door. Hibari took a last glimpse at us and quickly followed him. I sighed in relief and turned towards Haru and Yamamoto who seemed a bit relieved as well.

''W-we should probably go... before he comes back..'' I said and quickly started to move towards the door, Haru and Yamamoto following me for the second time. I started to go quicker towards our class and when I reached the class door I shivered a bit when I heard a familiar tonfa accidentally hit a wall somewhere far off in the left. Yamamoto and Haru heard that too because they started to whisper.

_''Come on! Open it, quickly!''_ I nodded and opened the door. Everyone's glances turned towards us and I turned a bit red, I apologised to the teacher of being in the infirmary and went to my seat. I just then noticed that Yamamoto sat quite close to me as well. He sat two seats away from me. I didn't pay much attention to the classes again and just looked out of the window. _Is... this for real? Is this really not a dream? I mean... Reborn, in the mafia, he is just a little kid. And.. what is up with him wanting to make me a mafia boss, that's completely idiotic._ I didn't pay any attention to anything and was just lost in my thoughts, I only then went back to reality when Haru nudged my hand.

_''What?'' _I whispered to Haru.

''What are you whispereing about? The classes have ended. Let's walk home together today, okay?'' Haru asked him. I nodded and put my stuff in the bag.

''Tsuna, what do you think about what Reborn said to us? About you?'' Haru asked suddenly. I sighed and turned towards her.

''That must be utter bullcrap. There's no way that I'm going to be a mafia boss. And there's no way... that... he's a ma...fia... boss.'' I said, hesitating a bit because the fact that Reborn shot me with a bullet and I lived was amazing.

''Haru believes that Reborn said the truth about the fact that he is in the mafia, but Haru doesn't believe that Tsuna will become a mafia boss. Tsuna is too much of a shy and clumsy person.'' She said. I wasn't annoyed because those words hardly meant anything to me. I had heard much worse things about myself.

''That's true. There's no way I'm going to become a mafia boss.'' I laughed at the thought. After that me and Haru just talked normally. When we reached the school gate then a new person was waiting for us there. That was Yamamoto. I already knew who he was waiting for, so I just nodded to him and he smiled.

''Yo. I was waiting for you two. Can I walk home with you two? I don't quite want to walk home alone.'' _If you'd ask a person in your class especially a girl then she would send you home for sure._I thought, Yamamoto somehow guessed right at what I was thinking and laughed at the thought.

''Haha.. it's better to go home with friends instead of random people.'' He said. The word 'friends' cuaght me off guard.

''F-friends?'' I asked Yamamoto, the same way as I asked Haru. He nodded and smiled, but Haru sighed.

''Geez Tsuna you get caught off guard by a simple word. We're friends and we won't leave your side. Even if you were a mafia boss then Haru would still be your friend.'' Haru said. _A friend? To me...? But we only just met... we only just met and you're already talking bullcrap about being my friends. Haha, you almost got me as well. But I'm pretty sure that if I would actually be a mafia boss then you would be the first to leave me behind._ I thought, and of course Haru understood my thoughts.

''Look, Haru doesn't give a crap even if you were a maf-'' She was cut off by Yamamoto. I turned towards him, he had a surprised face on.

''What's this talk about Tsuna being a mafia boss now? What mafia? Is it a game? Haha can I join in on that mafia game as well? I bet it'll be fun. The more the merrier would be the right sentence right now right?'' He said and laughed. Haru looked a bit annoyed for getting cut off.

''I don't think you can call this a game? I acted much diffrently in the morning than at th-'' I stopped. _What am I talking about? This has nothing to do with Yamamoto, it doesn't concern him. It only involves me and Reborn. Why am I talking to Yamamoto about this, if he were to get hurt because of me then I'd never forgive myself._ I smiled and looked at Yamamoto. ''Nothing. Forget about everything.'' I said and turned towards Haru, who knew that I didn't want to involve other people.

After that incident we started to talk about normal stuff, Yamamoto didn't look curious or anything. And I was thankful for that. When we were about 3 houses away from my house, Yamamoto said that he had to turn to the right from here. I told him where I live and he smiled. We said bye to him and then me and Haru went on ahead.

''Tsuna.. Haru's happy Haru could meet Tsuna, thank you!'' She smiled, after a bit it looked as if she realised something. ''Oh... Haru hasn't answered your question yet right?'' She said.

''Huh?'' I asked confused, ''What question?''

''Which Tsuna does Haru prefer of course.'' She said and smiled. ''Haru likes both Tsuna's, but Haru prefers the one who doesn't have the personality of a rock. More than the other Tsuna.''

''Haha... I knew that already.'' I said and smiled as well. ''Well.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then right?'' ''Oh right. You can come to my house in the mornings, but remember that my mom always acts that way..'' I scratched my head from the back and laughed a bit.

''Okay then. Bye Tsuna.'' She said and walked ahead. I sighed and smiled unconciously. I walked inside. ''I'm home.''

''Ara, welcome home Tsuna, I hope you had a great day. I made you dinner. Reborn is already here eating. _That's right... Reborn... wait, he was in school today. WHAT? HE WAS IN SCHOOL TODAY? DID I NOT NOTICE HIM? AT ALL? HOW COME I WASN'T CONFUSED AT THE FACT THAT HE WAS IN MY SCHOOL TODAY? _

''Reborn, can I talk to you for a while?'' I said to him. He smirked and said. ''Dame-Tsuna, eat up you'll have the chance to talk to me when you're done eating.

''Whatever.'' I said and started to eat. I ate everything as quickly as possible and said.

''Here, done. Now come wi-'' But Reborn wasn't there. _That asshole, he left didn't he. He didn't want to talk to me!_ I sighed and left the kitchen up to my room.

I was surprised to find him already there. ''Here's where you were. Answer my questions now.'' I said a bit annoyed.

He smirked and said. ''Good, your bossy tone is really fir for being a mafia boss.''

''ARRRGH I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO BE ONE!'' I yelled at him.

''So, let me answer those questions.'' He said completely ignoring my yelling.

I calmed down and started to ask him questions. ''Why were you in my school?''

''It's my duty to protect you when something crazy might happen.'' He smirked, _You'll be the only crazy thing that will happen. Scratch that, because of you everything crazy might happen. _

''Fine. Then next question is, how did you manage to escape from Hibari?''

''I can't tell you that, because if I would then you would use that method as well. And after a while it wouldn't be effective anymore.'' He said.

''Oh shut up. Tell me then the next thing. Why was I chosen to be a mafia boss?'' I asked.

''I, myself don't know that either. The ninth was the one who chose you, well kinda I guess, there are 4 other candiates. If you want to know more ask the ninth.''

''What do you mean 'ask the ninth.' I don't even know him. You want me to just waltz into his mansion of some sort and expect noone to shoot m-'' Reborn hit me again.

''Owwww... I would REALLY appreciate it, if you wouldn't hit me every single goddamn ti-'' I didn't even bother trying to say anything after he had hit me again.

''That's enough now. Enough talking, we're gonna go training now.'' He smirked.

''What? Training? But it's lat- errr... turning late already..'' I said looking outside the window. ''Besides, we're not done talking yet.'' I added.

''We should probably get some water and food, since you'll be staying there the entire night.'' He said while completely ignoring me.

''WHAT? T-t-the entire night? Just what are we going to train?'' I asked being a bit afraid of the answer.

''Not we, you. And I'm going to shoot you with NDW bullets.''

''That's worse. I'm not going, no way!'' I said and quickly went towards the bed. But when I reached out my hand to cling onto it, I felt a large pain on my head, I looked around feeling really dizzy and saw Reborn holding something, but I couldn't see it, I fell into unconciousness.

**September 5th, time: Unknown, location: Unknown**

_Huh? What's this sensation? It feels cold... that's right... Reborn hit me with something and I fell out cold. That Reborn, I'll make him pay one day. But where am I? _I thought and opened my eyes. I saw the sky, it wasn't compltely dark yet, but it was really cold. I looked around and saw Reborn sleeping on a rock hands crossed and leg over his other one. _Maybe I should draw something on him... I bet it'll be funny. But I don't have anything with me. Wait? Where am I? Did he carry me here? No... knowing him, he dragged me here probably. But where is here._

I went over to Reborn and shook him. ''Hey Reborn get up. Where are we.'' I asked and shook him, but when I touched him then I felt how it just collapsed, looking closely it wasn't Reborn, it was a costume. _Figures.._

''Hey Reborn! Where are you?!'' I yelled. I heard a bush move and I turned my head towards it. There was a wolf there. ''AAAAAH! A WOLF. WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'' I yelled and started to run, but I stopped when I heard a certain voice.

''Dame-Tsuna, fight it. Don't let fear get the best of you.'' He said somewhere above me.

''Are you kidding me, that's a real living wolf right there, if I were to go towards it, then the battle will be decided in mere seconds with me on the ground and my limbs being eaten by that wolf.'' I said and looked back at the wolf. It was running after me. ''AHHHHH!'' I yelled. _Goddamnit why am I so weak, if I were just a bit weaker then I wouldn't die by this goddamn wolf. _I thought. I heard Reborn saying something. And the next second how something had gone through my head and I fell backwards to the ground.

But when I stood up completely I felt complete irritation. ''REBORN!'' I yelled and started to run towards the enemy wolf. ''I'LL BEAT THE WOLF WITH MY DYING WILL!'' I yelled and tackled the wolf. It was really easy to beat him, the wolf was completely overpowered. I felt how my anger suddenly faded, I looked down at my feet and saw the wolf having a sad look on him and almost begging for his life.

I gasped and took a step back so I wouldn't be on the wolf. He slowly stood up and started to limb away. I felt sad for it even. ''Sorry...'' I said towards it. _What am I saying... it wouldn't even understand me... _I got hit on the head by Reborn again.

''Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing feeling bad for animals. Start training.'' I completely forgot about the wolf and started to yell at Reborn.

''DAMN IT REBORN! DON'T HIT ME AND WHERE ARE WE!?'' I yelled at him.

''Well, since you asked so nicely then I'll tell you.'' _I know right, I asked you the most nicest way I have ever asked you anything.'' _''It is currently September 5th 18:55PM.'' He smirked.

''You didn't answer my question. I don't get anything from the time.'' I said.

''Don't talk about useless things. We are in Namimori Woods.'' He said and got ready his gun again.

''Whatever. So... what now?'' I asked him, but he had already pointed his gun at me.

''Agh, don't shoot me!'' I said and turned my back and started to run. _If you shoot me then I might hit some animals again you asshole. Think about it._ But he already shot me.

This time I didn't yell anything. But I could feel the same anger with me. I looked at Reborn again. He said.

''This is NDWM, this is a mode, which only activates when you feel regret or some other emotion... But I don't know quite know what other emotions work with it. I just know that ALMOST every emotion you have can make you go to DWM with the bullet. Basically, it is almost the complete opposite of the HDWM. You can't feel anything, your senses are turned off. But you will still remain concious and remember everything you are told. You definitely won't be as strong as you are in the other mode, but you are still stronger than in your normal mode. Though that is ABSOLUTELY everything I know from the Dying Will Modes. I don't know any special moves or anything. Now... attack me!'' He said and smirked. I wanted to speak, but my body made a move. It started to run towards Reborn. And I started to attack him in every way possible. But none of the attacks were working. I completely missed each and every one of them. After about 5 minutes I felt how the anger for absolutely nothing had faded.

I fell down on my knees. _''Damn it... I can't control my body when I'm in that mode. I can only be concious of what's happening...''_ I thought out loud.

''Dame-Tsuna, you don't have time to rest. In a real mafia battle you would be already dead if you were this weak.'' He said and smirked again.

''Like I said, I won't be in the mafia, stop dragging me into this.'' I said and stood up.

''So, be prepeared now, I'll shoot you again soon. And you will have to fight me again.'' He said.

I didn't want to fight again, and I said that to him. But he completely ignored me, and he was telling the truth, he really did shoot me after a bit of time passed. And after the flame -that was on my head again- faded, then I didn't want to do it anymore, but he kept 'training' me. After a while I didn't even care if he shot me. And when he finally decided to stop. Then I stood up and went to the place where I had put my jacket. I took my phone from the inside of my pocket and looked at the time. I gasped. It was 02:10AM.

''Reborn! We have been here for more than 5 hours!'' I yelled at him.

''Damn... we should have trained a bit longer..'' His chameleon transformed into a gun._ Ummmm... I must be a bit too tired... Yea..._ I thought and kept walking towards my home.

''No thanks.'' I stopped in tracks and took out a water bottle and meatballs. _This is supposed to be food..._ I thought. I went back towards where we were just 1 minute ago and place some meatballs on the ground. _I hope he will eat them._ He felt how someone was smirking behind him. _Don't you dare hit me._ I thought and turned around. And I started walking to the house. _I wonder if mom is mad at me for being late? Probably not, because Reborn probably explained to her that I will be outside for a while because I need to train my braveness or something._

**September 6th, time: 7:00AM, location: Tsuna's House/Room**

I heard my mom calling me to get up. But I ignored it completely because I didn't care, I was up too late yesterday and barely got any sleep. _Leave me alone damn it._ I thought. But the next second I felt how someone shouted at me.

''Oi Tsuna, get up!'' Reborn said, and I got up. Because I knew that I would get hit by him if I wouldn't get up. I yawned and started to change into my school uniform. When I was done then I went downstairs, completely ignoring Reborn on my shoulder, or rather not noticing him. When I walked in I saw more food than usual.

''What's going on? Who's coming to visit?'' I asked, sat down and started to eat.

''Ara, Tsuna. Good morning. And noone, I'm just doing this because you got 100 points yesterday on your test. See you really can study if you want.'' She said and smiled.

I laughed and scratched my head, _I didn't study yesterday at all... And I only got 100 points because I was in HDWM... But at least I made her happy. _I thought.

I finished eating and stood up. ''Well, I'll be going then, bye.'' I said and walked out of the kitchen, I went towards the door. Right when I was about to open it a loud knock came from the other side. _That must be Haru..._

I opened the door and saw Haru and Yamamoto there. ''Yo.'' He said and smiled.

''Hi Yamamoto and Haru.'' I said and scratched my head.

''Good morning Tsuna, let's get going. We live quite far away and it takes us at least 30 minutes to walk there.'' Haru said and was about to turn around, when she saw something interesting about me.

''Tsuna? Is something the matter, did you not sleep this night, you have shades under your eyes.'' She said.

I laughed at that. _If only you would know.. I fell asleep at around 5:40AM... _''N-no.. I-I'm fine.'' I said, but didn't manage to hide a yawn. _Idiot._

''You say that but you're yawning.'' She says a bit worried. Yamamoto looked at me as well.

''I'm fine.'' I said raising my hands.

I turned towards Yamamoto who seemed to understand that I wanted to change topics and he said,

''Now now, let's go to school. We might be late otherwise.'' He said and turned around.

Haru looked at me for a bit longer and then turned around as well. I sighed in relief and followed them.

We started to talk as usual. When we made it to school then it was 7:40Am, even though it felt as if only 5 minutes had passed. When we went inside then a bunch of people looked at us again, seems they were surprised at the fact that Haru and Yamamoto were taking a liking to me... but I was sure that when a hard time would come, then they would leave me. I sighed at that thought and walked to my seat Haru right next to me.

''Yo, Dame-Tsuna. Did you have a good time yesterday?'' A guy who constantly picked on me said. I looked towards him, his face was quite red and he had his fist clenched into his hand. _I'm pretty sure he's going to hit me... but that happenes frequently, so I'm used to it. He is probably mad because I'm hanging around with Haru._

''Not really.'' I said and turned my head away.

''Oh really, then I'm pretty sure you deserve this punch. Since you think you didn't have a good time around Haru-chan.'' He had raised his hand, I managed to sigh before he punched me and I fell down the chair. ''Oww..'' I said and then quickly stood back up and went back to my chair. _Well this happens. I can't say I'm not surprised, but whatever. _When I was back at my seat I saw Haru looking at me a bit shocked. I sent a questioning look towards her. I saw how the boy was about to hit me again I closed my eyes and waited for the punch. But it never came, instead I opened my eyes and saw how Yamamoto was holding onto the boys hand. The boy looked surprised,

''What are you doing hitting him for no reason?'' He asked, his face a bit angry this time. At least it looked like that to me.

''What do you mean no reason? He didn't like the company of Ha-'' He wasn't able to finish that sentence because Yamamoto cutted him off.

''It doesn't concern you one bit, so just get away from him.'' He said, his tone was completely diffrent. The boy gulped and walked away when Yamamoto let go of his hand.

''Are you okay?'' He asked when he turned towards me the same smile as always.

''Yea, thanks?'' I smiled back. Haru looked at me and then said.

''Why don't you fight back? You're a mafia gang leader then why don't you fight back?'' She said quietly.

''If I were to fight them, then I would be no better than them right, besides, I'm, not, a, leader!?'' I said and smiled. Haru looked sad and didn't talk to me until the food break came.

''Haru, really. Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. It happens all the time.'' That was a bad idea to say that. Because the next moment she looked at me again with the same sad face as before.

''Err... I mean, it doesn't happen all the time. I sometimes fight back. I can defend myself when I need to.'' I said. She looked at me for a bit longer then sighed.

''Whatever, Haru's going to make you worry, if Haru were to keep looking like this.'' She started to smile and started to talk about things. Yamamoto joined us a bit later.

That's how our schooldays went on for 1 week, I went to school in the mornings with Haru and Yamamoto and in the evenings Reborn trained me, something peculier happened on the third training day. The wolf that I had attacked was there and looking at us. I was happy to see it being well. _That's right, he ate the meatballs I gave him. _He didn't come closer, he just looked at me from far away. And when I tried to approach him, then he ran away. _I hope he is okay. But from now on I'll keep putting some food for him every night. _So I basically had a pet. And that's how my days went on for 1 week. But then on one day a transfer student came to our school. I didn't know anything about him.

''Tsuna, what do you think the new transfer student will be like?'' Haru asked when we were inside the class.

''How should I know. I just hope he isn't another bully, I have plenty of those at the moment.'' I said and smiled a bit sad. _What if he really will be a bully? What should I do... I did hear that he must be rich and had a bad temper. But I hope the last part is a lie. But when are rich kids ever nice? _I thought and sighed.

''Whatever, for now let's just act normally. I wouldn't want to be on the bad side of the transfer student if he really would be a bad tempered kid.'' I said and turned my head towards the usual place I look out from.

''Yea.'' I heard Haru say.

When the classes had started, then a boy with silver hair walked in. He looked like a thug. And his aura was really dangerous. He looked at me said ''Tch.'' And sat down on a seat that was 3 seats away from me. _DO I REALLY GIVE OFF IRRITATIVE AURA FROM THE BACK OF THE CLASS? Ugh.. that's new..._ I thought and sighed. I constantly gave looks towards the kid ahead of me. He didn't pay any attention to me and just kept looking at the board. I heard whispers.

_''I bet he is a rich kid who was transferred here because he was kicked from his old school.''_

_''But because of that temper, he looks really good and is really awesome as well.'' _

_Whatever, I don't care. I just hope he doesn't become my bully or something. That would be awful._

I sighed and turned to look outside the window again. And that's how that school day went. Him completely ignoring me and I was constantly giving glares at him.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for the characters being, well, OOC. I plan on making them all in like 3 chapter act like the way they would usually in the anime. Thank you for the reviews. I will finish this fanfiction for sure. Sorry about this story being a bit boring. And well that is basically it. Ah right sorry about any mistakes you might find. And bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Right Hand Man

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note: **Here we are again on the next chapter of TNOH, Gokudera joins this fanfiction, I don't know how OCC these guys are... But anyway, thank you for the reviews and enjoy.****

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**The Nights Of Hope  
**

_Chapter 3: Right Hand Man_

**September 14th, time: 5AM, location: Tsuna's House**

''Get up Tsuna.'' I heard Reborn say. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

''No way! I can still sleep for 2 hours!'' I said and rolled to other side of the bed.

''Dame-Tsuna you need to train your durability! Get up and start making laps around this street now!'' He said and I felt how he hit me again. I got up quickly and held my head.

''Don't hit me you idiot.'' I saw how his hammer transformed into a cameleon again. _I've been wondering for a while now, but I've put those thoughts aside thinking I'm either too sleepy or I'm seeing illusions._

''Reborn, tell me if that chamel-''

''Leon.'' He cut me off and lightly patted on the chameleon.

''Huh?''

''His name. Leon is his name.'' He smirked.

''Oh, yea whatever. Tell me if I'm seeing correctly that Leon can transfrom himself.'' I asked.

''Leon is a magical chameleon.'' He turned defenisve all of a sudden and said. ''You can't have him.''

''I DON'T WANT HIM!'' I yelled and got up. I started to change into sports clothes. After that I went outside and started to jog. _Geez, is it illegal for someone to just come to your house and then start to forcefully train you while telling you that you MUST become a mafia boss. Hmph, there's no way I'm going to be one._ I thought while jogging, after about 7 minutes I was breathless. When I could breathe again I looked up and saw someone walking towards me.

It was the new transfer student. _CRAP! I FORGOT HIS NAME! _He came closer and closer. Until he was about 10 feet away from me. He stopped and looked at me. Until he broke the silence.

''Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola's Tenth soon-to-be Boss and 14 years old.'' He said. I gasped. _W-what? How does he know?  
_

I raised my hands out of instinct and said. ''U-umm... H-how do you k-know about Vongola?''

''There's no reason to tell you that yet. I'm pretty sure that if I kill you then I'll be the new Vongola boss.'' He said and smirked.

''Y-you want to k-kill me? A-as in, take my life? As in... making me never come concious again?'' I asked.

''That's exactly what I mean.'' He laughed and out of nowhere he took out bombs. _EEEK! WHERE DID HE GET THOS BOMBS?_ I took a step back, but I was too late. He had already thrown them.

''Dissappear!'' He said and turned around as if to walk away not wanting to see what happens next.

Then I felt that incredible sensation again, I felt everything happening around me and saw the best way to dodge the bombs so I would get out unharmed. I moved past the bombs. And somehow the flames on the bombs disappeared, leaving behind only unlit bombs. When the boy turned around to see why the bombs hadn't exploded he was shocked to find me still there standing.

''Y-you. You have a sky flame!'' He said and looked at my head. ''That's rare, but that doesn't mean anything.'' He smirked again and threw more bombs. But this time he threw too many and some of them had landed on his feet.

''C-crap.'' He said.

I moved out of instinct and saved him as well as myself. I defused all of the bombs and felt how the incredible sensation had left me. _EEEK! I'M GONNA FEEL THAT ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF PAIN AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO!_ I thought scared. But the pain didn't come.

''I-incredible.'' I heard him say, I looked at him, he had a face that looked as if he was amazed. _Crap! He's going to kill me now. NOT GOOD._ I thought and backed away from him.

He noticed that and said. ''Ahh, don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you. Can I ask you a question?'' I nodded. ''Why did you help me, I clearly tried to kill you.'' He said and looked at me.

''I don't want to hurt anyone. Or to see anyone get hurt either.'' I said after thinking a bit. His face shined with amazement. And when he talked, his voice seemed more calm and gentle.

''Amazing. Nothing less to expect from the tenth. I thought I was going to die. But you saved me, your enemy.'' He said and walked towards me. I was still in a sitting position. He held out his hand and smiled.

''I apologise about attacking you before. I just wanted to see, if you were capable of being a boss. But you showed me, I didn't think you would save me. Thank you.'' He said and was still holding out his hand, I accepted it and he helped me up.

''Gokudera Hayato, at your service tenth.'' He said and smiled.

''Uhhh.. Gokudera-kun right? Ummm... h-how do you know about the Vongola.'' I asked and scratched my back.

''That's because I'm in the mafia as well, I transferred here from Italia, but that doesn't matter. I'll be your right hand man tenth.'' _Right hand man? Huh? I'm not going to be a boss._

''Thanks, but I don't quite want to be a boss.'' I said, he seemed to ignore my last sentence so I sighed.

''What are you doing here anyway tenth?'' He asked curiously now.

''I have to take a jog so that my tutor Reborn wouldn't complain, he is in the mafia as well.'' I said. He seemed to be surprised.

''R-Reborn? You mean that Reborn right? Your tutor, it must be an honor.'' He said.

''N-not really, he is quite annoying and he keeps hitting me.'' I said, yet again it looked as if he didn't pay any attention to that.

''Tenth, I'll be going on with my walk, I hope you don't mind. You should go home and get ready for school soon.'' _What do you mean 'get ready' it's only 5:30AM._ I thought, but decided to go home anyway. When I got home I saw Reborn waiting at the front door. He was smirking and I understood why right away. _How come I didn't get it before? How could I enter HDWM without Reborn's help, that bastard. He did it on purpose. _I thought and said.

''Reborn! You set me up, so that I would meet Gokudera-kun, it's all your faul-'' He cut me off.

''So how did it go.'' He said not giving a damn about my words.

''Bad, I was almost blown up. And thanks to you, another person is in danger.'' I said annoyed, he just smirked.

''Go get yourself a bit of sleep before you go to school.'' He said and left to probably either take a walk or involve more innocent people in the mafia.

I went to my bedroom and straight to my bed and slept for 1 and a half hour. And yet again I heard how Reborn started to wake me up. _You're pathetic, can't even withstand a 4-5 year old. _I thought when I got up and got dressed. I went to the kitchen and started to eat whatever mom had put down on my table.

''Ara Tsuna, I'm happy that your new tutor is helping you get up in the mornings.'' She said. _Helping? More like forcing. _I thought and ate everything else. Right when I was about to go upstairs to get my school stuff I heard the door ring. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

''Good morning Tenth.'' Gokudera said with a grin on his face. ''I hope you slept well, wanna walk to school today?'' He added.

''G-gokudera-kun, haha... I don't mind, but you came a bit early. I'm going to go get my stuff from upstairs.'' I said and waited for a response.

''Ahh, I see. Sorry for coming in so early then Tenth, I hope you forgive me.'' He said.

''Don't worry about it. I'll go get the stuff then.'' I turned around and walked upstairs. When I came back down I heard noises.

''What do YOU two want from the Tenth?'' _Probably Gokudera-kun. _''Did you come to murder him in the morning?'' _What are you talking about?_

''N-no, Tsuna is Haru's and Yamamoto's friend. We come to his house in the morning's so we could walk to school together. It's more fun to go together than alone right?'' _That must be Haru. _''U-ummm... k-kill?'' She added. _Right..._

''Now, now. You're Gokudera right? The transfer student. Did you come to walk to school together with Tsuna as well?'' _Yamamoto as well... _I sighed. ''Wait! Has this got something to do with the mafia game? Sounds fun. Can you take me in on that game. C'mon.'' I walked downstairs and accidentally slipped on the fourth step. I fell down the stairs and hit my chin.

''OWWWWWW!'' I yelled and held my chin. ''Damn it!'' I muttered and stood up still holding my chin.

''A-are you alright Tenth? I-I'm terribly sorry I let this happen, and I was supposed to be your right hand man as well. P-please forgive me.'' Gokudera said and begged. _Still going on about that right hand man? _I thought and said.

''N-no, it's fine. It was my own fault.'' I laughed a bit, I saw how Haru and Yamamoto walked inside.

''Ohhh, this is a nice place Tsuna.'' Yamamoto said while looking at a urn.

''Haru thinks Yamamoto is right. It's not bad at all.'' Haru said and then turned towards me. ''Are you okay?''

''Y-yea, I'm fine. We should start going or we'll be late.'' I said and started to move outside. They came after me and after a bit, we were walking to school, this time with four people. _It just gets bigger every second doesn't it. Well I'm happy that's for sure. _Haru whispered something to me.

_''What?''_ I asked her. I looked over to Yamamoto and Gokudera, they were fighting over something.

_''When Haru first looked at Gokudera-san then he looked at you and said 'Tch' didn't he? How come you made up with him so fa-'' _It looked as if she understood something, she then added. _''Ohhh... he's in the mafia as well, isn't he?''_ I nodded and whispered back.

_''Ummm... I don't quite know how things turned out this way. But it looks like Gokudera admires me now.'' _I laughed a bit and she just nodded. After that we went to school like we always did, just blabbering whatever stuff came to our minds. It seemed as if Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't get along very well. Well... Yamamoto did, but Gokudera didn't.

When we inside the classroom and my three other classmates followed me in, then most of the students looked at me surprised. I scratched my neck and went to my seat. I heard whisperes.

_''How come Dame-Tsuna is getting along well with three popular kids in our school? What's going on?''_

_''Is he bribing them to be his friends?''_

_''That's probably what's going on.''_

_''Yea, of course. There's no way Dame-Tsuna has three popular kids as their friends.'' _Almost everyone was whispering. Gokudera heard that too and he looked away from me and put his hand in his pocket. _CRAP! HE'S GOING TO PULL OUT HIS BOMBS!? NOT HERE! _I nudged at Gokudera's stomach, not too strong, but strongly enough for him to stop what he was doing. He looked at me and I simply shook my head. He seemed to understand. I looked over to Kyoko-chan, she wasn't whispering anything, she was just looking at her notebook. _At least Kyoko-chan isn't saying anything about me._ I thought happily

_Then again... the whisperes... I'm not bribing them, but I'm still sure that they are just acting or something like that. It must be like they said.. there's no way I would have popular kids as friends, hell even normal kids as friends..._ I sighed at the sad thought and looked out of the window.

When the class had started then the teacher had put a basket full of papers. She said.

''Today we will change our seats. As you all can see, then each and every seat has a number on them. So, everyone who is here right now, will pick a paper slice from this basket and he will go to the seat that the number on the paper shows. Got it?'' She said. I sighed._ Sitting next to Kyoko-chan would be quite great, I wouldn't mind that one bit._ That thought got my hopes up.

''So, the first one to pick is Sawada. Come here Sawada.'' She said, I stood up and walke over to the basket and picket out a piece of paper. _Please be next to Kyoko-chan. _I looked at the number, it was 15. _Where is the seat to number 15? _I thought.

''Well, what number did you get?'' The teacher asked curiously.

''O-oh. Uhh... 15.'' I said and scratched my head. _Please be next to Kyoko-chan! _

''Then go sit on Kurokawa's chair.'' _YES! KUROKAWA HANA SITS NEXT TO KYOKO-CHAN! _I thought happily and walked over to Hana. She stood up and went to take a paper. I didn't quite care about anything else, since I was overenjoyed, but those happy thoughts didn't last for long. Since Kyoko soon stood up to take a paper herself. _NO! DAMN IT, I FORGOT THAT SHE HAS TO PICK ONE AS WELL! _I sighed and looked around. I was sitting in the far left side of the classroom, second to last row and luckily there were windows there as well. I started to look out, not quite caring who would sit next to me.

But after a bit of time passed I looked over to my deskmate. _T-this is a... a... a coincidence... right? I-is that even possible. _Next to me was Haru, she was smiling. And the person who was sitting in the desk two seats in front of ours was Yamamoto. He waved and smiled. I smiled back to him and then looked at Haru again.

_''Isn't this great? We're sitting next to each other again haha.'' _She whispered and smiled. I nodded and smiled as well. I didn't pay any attention anymore, only when I heard Gokudera's name come in I looked at him. He pulled out a paper and asked. ''Where is seat 23?'' He eyed at me with hope, I smiled at him.

''Seat 23 huh? Well then. Go sit next to Sasagawa.'' My heart stopped. _S-Sasa...gawa? I...isn't that, next to Kyoko-chan? _I thought scared and looked over to Gokudera. His face was mad, he turned over to the teacher and said.

''What's the seat in front of the Tenth?'' He asked, everyone looked confused. I blushed immediately. _GOKUDERA YOU IDIOT! _I thought and looked out of the window quickly.

''T-tenth? Hayato?'' She asked confused. Gokudera sighed then said.

''I mean Tsuna.'' He said and smiled at me, I remained emtionless.

''O-oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada sits in seat 15 so the seat in front of him would be 13.'' She said and looked towards me. ''What's this about Sawada being 'Tenth'? Gokudera Hayato?'' She asked looking at him now.

Gokudera looked at me again with a questioning look now. I shook my head, he understood and said. ''Nothing. Can I go sit in the seat 13 then? No scratch that seat 14?'' He said and smiled at me again. _I honestly don't mind Gokudera-kun, I would definitely be happy to sit next to you. _I thought and smiled at him. But Haru stood up and said.

''Gokudera-san has no right to take Haru's seat. Haru will keep sitting here, if he wants he can sit in front of Tsuna.'' She sat back down. I heard Gokudera say, ''Tch, stupid woman.'' Seemed like Haru heard that and said. ''What do you mean 'stupid woman'?'' I looked towards Haru and sent a please-stop-this look. Haru sighed and nodded. Gokudera didn't say anything. He turned towards the teacher again.

''Well? Reserve a seat for me in seat 14 teacher.'' He ordered. The teacher looked at Haru, she shook her head.

''I-I'm terribly sorry, Gokudera Hayato. But I'm afraid you can't sit next to Sawada.'' She said, but after she saw Gokudera's face she added. ''B-but, i-if you want, t-then you can sit in front of Sawada.'' She smiled and laughed a bit scared. He nodded and went towards the desk, the person in front of me stood up and the teacher said.

''Sorry Nakamura, but can you go sit next to Sasagawa then?'' She nodded and went to sit next to Kyoko.

I sighed. _So much trouble because of me, well I'm happy that they are doing this for me at least. _And After that nothing more happened. When it was food break then I went to my usual spot at the roof and saw everyone there already, I went over there and sat a bit away from them. But right when I had sat down, everyone moved from their spot, so they were now sitting right next to me and eating. I smiled unconciously while Gokudera said.

''Why are you two even here? As the Tenth's right hand man I have an excuse, but you two don't have any reason to be here.''

''What are you talking about, Tsuna is our friend. Right Tsuna, you don't mind being with us.'' Haru said.

''Y-yea, I don't mind you people being here.'' I laughed a bit and scratched my head.

''I-if the Tenth says so, then I guess it's fine.'' Gokudera said and kept eating. And we started to talk again like we always did.

**September 14th, time: 4PM, location: Namimori School**

I walked out of the classroom with Haru and Yamamoto. And I already knew who would be waiting for us at the front gate. And I was right, when I looked at the front gate then I saw Gokudera there waiting for us.

''Hello Tenth, let's go then?'' He said and I nodded. And just like that we went home. Gokudera turned away from the road right when Yamamoto did, he was quite mad at that and said. ''Why do I -Tenth's right hand man- have to walk home with this guy?''

''Now now, there's nothing wrong with walking home together. At least we will have fun.'' Yamamoto said and they kept arguing after they had left. I sighed and looked towards Haru. She still had a smile on her face.

I felt how something had hit me, at first I thought it was Reborn, but then I felt how something fell down, I looked down and saw something pink, it was shaped in the form of a grenade. I looked towards Haru, she shrugged her hands. I thought it was just some sort of toy that a kid had thrown somewhere, so I just threw it behind me and kept walking towards my house, but I stopped to look around when I heard an explosion, it came from the toy that I threw away.

''HUH! THAT WASN'T A TOY?! WAS IT A REAL GRENADE?!'' I yelled and looked towards Haru, she seemed just as surprised as me.

''W-what, a-are the other mafia people already attacking you Tsuna?'' She asked and backed away a bit.

''N-no way!'' I said and looked around, there was a kid wearing something that seemed like a cow suit. He was walking towards us. He had an afro and horns on himself as well. And he was holding that pink grenade.

''W-watch out!'' I yelled and ran towards him. He stopped and looked at me for a bit then he started to run away, but I caught him and took away the grenade. He started to yell.

''LET GO! THAT'S LAMBO-SAN'S TOY!'' He said, I stopped for a bit then asked.

''Toy?'' He probably tried to nod his head, but couldn't since he fell to the ground the moment I let go of him. He sat upright and said.

''Gotta... stay... calm...'' But as much as I could see, he couldn't stay calm at all. The next moment he started to cry and took something that looked awfully like a bazooka.

''EEEK! D-DON'T SHOOT ME!'' I yelled and backed away, but instead of shooting me. He had thrown it to the ground and jumped inside. Haru yelled and so did I.

''W-WAIT! D-DON'T KILL YOURSELF!'' But the next moment it shot, but it didn't make an explosion, or for that matter, it didn't even shoot anything to the air. Pink clouds appeared out of nowhere right when the bazooka had shot. It covered everything within a 4 feet radius so we couldn't see anything. I heard a voice, it said something.

''My oh my. I was right in the middle of going to take a walk to the school.'' It was a calm voice a much deeper voice than the kid had had. And right when that somebody had finished saying that someone walked out of the pink clouds. He looked at us, -particularly me- and said.

''Hmm? Vongola's Tenth?'' He then smiled. ''It's nice to see your younger self.'' He said and then looked at me confused. Then he realised something. ''Oh, this must be the first time right? Then I'm gonna give you a brief explanation in exactly 4 minutes and thirty seconds. Quickly now, I only have 5 minutes in total.'' He said and then started to talk.

''That kid who you just probably met is me, but he is 10 years younger than this me, I'm 15 years old right now, so do the math. This me looks exactly like the future me. My name's Lambo. The Lambo from here fired the 10-year-bazooka didn't he, well to start things off, then me and him switched places. I came to the world ten years in the past and he went to the world ten years in the future. I'm a guardian in the Vongola as well. I should tell you something as well. I was a member of the Bovino family. When I was 5 years old then, I always tried to kill Reborn. It was my mission when I was in the Bovino family. So when I return back here then I will try to kill Reborn again. But my efforts are wasted. Don't bother trying to save me, I'll keep losing to him. Anyway. That's it.'' He took out a phone that I had never seen before. ''Hmmm... Only took me 2 minutes, which means I have another 3 minutes.''

I swallowed and Haru said. ''Hahi?'' Lambo turned towards Haru and said.

''It's nice to see your younger self as well Haru.'' His one eye was closed the entire time.

''No questions? Okay then, then I'll go take a look aroun-'' I cut him off.

''W-w-wait. A-are you saying, t-that you are that kid, Lambo or whatever his name is ten years older self?'' He nodded.

''W-wait, t-this is too much for my innocent brain.'' I said and took hold of my head. Haru turned towards me and said..

''T-Tsuna... Haru... Haru thinks that... seeing everything that has happened so far... Haru thinks that he isn't lying...'' I looked at her and then at Lambo again, but then nodded.

''A-alright, I believe you. I-I guess... But, what should I do now? Should I just leave your younger self here?'' I asked confused.

''Ahhh, well. I think y-'' He was cut off, because an explosion like sound came from nowhere and I saw the pink clouds forming out of nowhere and the next second, he was gone. Instead his younger self replaced him. _Great, just great. I was hoping he would tell me something, but in the end I still don't know what to do._

I swallowed then walked towards him, I picked him up and asked.

''You're Lambo right? Well, do you have anywhere to go?'' I put him back down and he nodded. His finger was in his mouth.

''Allright, then you should start going now. Bye.'' I said and walked away with Haru. She seemed to not care about that anymore and we started to laugh again. But when we reached my front door. Then I saw Lambo there. He rang the doorbell. My mom answered it and said.

''Ara, who are you? Do you not have a place to stay?''

''Lambo-san has a lot of places to stay at, but Lambo-san wants to live with Reborn.'' He smirked when he said that. _CRAP! NO WAY AM I LETTING HIM STAY AT MY HOUSE!_ I thought. I said goodbye to Haru who saw what had happened, but she paid no attention to that and just waved goodbye.

''Well, then you can stay with us of course. You're Reborn's friend right? Then of course we will take you in.'' She smiled and let Lambo in. _No mom! Why would you do that?! _I thought and ran to the door and went inside.

I heard mom's voice. ''Here, you can sit here. Eat up. I hope you two won't fight now.'' Mom said. _Is Reborn there as well. Didn't the adult Lambo say that he wanted to kill him?_ I ran to the kitchen.

''Ara Tsuna, welcome home. This is Lambo, he lives with us now, I'm sure you'll get along well.'' She smiled. I looked over to Reborn, he was completely ignoring Lambo. I sighed with relief and went to sit down. When I sat down the mom placed the food on the table. I started to eat, but when I was about to start then I saw how Lambo threw a knife at Reborn. _Crap! _I looked over to mom she wasn't looking luckily and then I quickly turned my gaze back to Reborn. He had transformed Leon into a cane and he hit the knife so it felw back towards Lambo. He gasped and fell down the chair before the knife could hit him.

I looked over to Reborn, he was emotionless and kept eating. I whispered to him. _''reborn? Do you know him? Why are you ignoring him?'' _He smirked and then said.

''I can't bother myself with lower rank people.'' I looked over to Lambo who had heard that.

''Lamb-san isn't lower ranked than Reborn! Lambo will kill Reborn someday.'' He sat back down on the chair. _Honestly, why hasn't mom thought that this is weird?_ I sighed and didn't care anymore. I ate everything and then went upstairs. Reborn came too and said.

''Today you don't have training.'' I suddenly remembered something and said.

''That's right, Reborn. You shot me me in the morning didn't you? How come I didn't feel any pain?'' He smirked and said.

''That's the results of your training. But of course, since we haven't trained as much as we should, then you can only withstand about 13 minutes or so. But that's still better than 10 seconds.'' I sighed.

_Oh right, I need to go give my 'pet' some meatballs. _I got dressed into casual wear and walked outside.

**September 14th, time: 6:15PM, location: Namimori Woods**

I whistled. Seemed that the wolf only comes out when I whistle. And I was right, the wolf came right out of the woods, he moved closer to me. I put down the food, he walked over to it, I remained close to it. And when started to eat, then I slowly reached out my hand and put it on his head. He stopped eating, but after a bit of time passed, he started to eat again. I sighed with relief. When he had finished eating I toook my hand away from his head and sat down. I sighed again.

And the next moment I saw how the wolf tackled me. It wasn't out of anger, rather it was for fun. So I played along and tackled him as well, but not hardly. When he backed away I laughed and looked up to the sky.

_Maybe it's not bad that I met Reborn, after all. Now I have friends. Though, Haru was my friend before Reborn, but that doesn't matter. _I smiled unconciously. The wolf was sitting next to me.

''So, what should I name you? I mean I do come to you often, so I should start calling you something right?'' I patted his head. He seemed to understand me and he nodded.

I sighed. ''If only I could understand dog language. Well, then I'll start calling you Natsu. Is that okay?'' He nodded again.

I stood up and looked up to the sky. ''Well, even if I did meet Yamamoto and Gokudera thanks to Reborn, then I met Haru on my own. I'm happy.'' I muttered to myself. I sighed for the third time and started to go away. I waved at Natsu and left. _And even if they all abandon me, then I'm happy that I at least could meet them. _

**September 15th, time: 7:20AM, location: Tsuna's house **

I opened the door and walked outside, I stretched a bit, but I felt how something was clinging on to my leg. I looked down and saw Lambo hanging on my leg for his dear life.

''W-what?'' I asked and tried to get him off, but I couldn't, he muttered somehing.

''What did you say?''

''Lambo-san wants to go to school so I could kil-'' He stopped for a second then said. ''So I could learn with Dame-Tsuna.'' He finally said. _You do realise that I can figure out quite easily what you tried to say. Though, it is true that Reborn appears in my school often. But only when I'm with the others. _I sighed.

''You can't come to school with me Lambo. You're too young.'' I said and left him behind. When I looked back at him, then he wasn't there. _Must have gone inside then. _I looked out towards the path that lead to school. _It's been a while since I have walked to school alone. _I laughed and started to move, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and smiled. Behind me were Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto. They all smiled.

''Yo, Tsuna.'' Yamamoto said.

''Good morning Tenth.'' Gokudera said.

''Hello Tsuna.'' Haru said and withdrew her hand.

''Good morning you all. Let's get going shall we?'' I asked and they nodded. I started to walk, and everyone next to me.

''Tsuna is so brave you know.'' Haru said to the other two. I went a bit red.

''Huuh? What joke is this? How come I'm brave? I didn't do anyth-'' But Haru cut me off.

''Haru was walking through the Namimori Woods yesterday, and Haru saw Tsuna there, but that's not all, he was with a wolf a-'' She was cut off by Gokudera.

''REALLY?! TENTH! ARE YOU OKAY?!'' He said and shook me from the shoulders.

''I-I'm fine Gokudera-kun. Don't worry.'' He looked like he wanted to say something, but Haru intterupted.

''As Haru was saying before, he was with a wolf and he had given him food. And he patted his head. After that he sat down, Haru thinks Tsuna was thinking about something. But then Tsuna started to play with the wolf. Or so it seemed at least. When he stopped he sat back down and said something, Haru was too far away to hear what he said though. So Tsuna, what did you say back then?'' Haru asked curiously. But Gokudera and Yamamoto intterupted what I was about to say.

''As expected from the Tenth, I can't believe he gets along well with wolves even the bravest of men can't do that.'' Gokudera said and put a thumb up at me. I sighed.

''Nice Tsuna, I can't believe you have a pet wolf. That's amazing.'' Yamamoto patted on back.

''Of course it's amazing you baseball freak. The Tenth doesn't need to hear that from you.'' Gokudera said. _Gokudera probably found out that Yamamoto plays baseball a lot..._

''Now now, let's all be good for now and let's keep walking.'' Haru and me nodded, but Gokudera just said.

''Tch. I'm only going because the Tenth agreed to this.''

**September 15th, time: 7:55AM, location: Namimori School**

There were whispers all around me, I heard some rumours. They were all about Kokuyo land. There seemed to be something wrong.

_''Did you hear? Someone was hurt from our school. I heard that he was attacked yesterday night by a Kokuyo school member or something. It was quite freaky. I heard they left a sign in blood to the wall, if I remember correctly, then it said 20 or maybe 30.'' _I sighed.

_I wonder what's going on... I mean everyone's whispering about Kokuyo land... it's quite weird, but I hope nothing happenes to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru. I hope they'll be fine. _I thought.

**September 15th, time: 11:50AM, location: Namimori School – Roof**

I was eating my bento with everyone else, when suddenly the doors to the rooftop opened. Someone who had white hair and a bandage on his nose came in. He had the look of a devil. He looked around and saw us. He started to run towards us and when he was close enough he yelled.

''SAWADA! COME WITH ME SAWADA!'' I looked at him for a bit then realised what he had yelled.

''EEK!'' I yelled and got up. Gokudera got up as well.

''Now wait just a momen-'' He said, but was cut off by the man. He ahd stopped running and was now right in front of me.

''U-umm... E-excu-'' He cut me off.

''I'M RYOHEI SASAGAWA! I'M THE LEADER OF THE BOXING CLUB! MY MOTTO IS, EXTREME!'' He yelled. _We didn't need to know your motto._

''A-and... what do you w-want with me?'' I asked. But then I noticed the words he spout out. _Sasa...gawa? Isn't that... Kyoko's last name?_

''Ummm, are you perhaps Kyoko-chan's brother?'' I asked.

''Yes, can you come with me Sawada, I need to talk to you about boxing.'' He said and started to pull me away. Gokudera was starting to run after me, but Yamamoto took hold of him so he couldn't move.

''LET GO YOU BASEBALL FREAK!'' Yamamoto laughed and said.

''Haha, let them talk. It's about boxing isn't it, it should be fine.''

''Tch, let go!'' He said and tried to break free, I sighed and yelled at him.

''It's okay Gokudera-kun, don't worry. I'll be fine.'' He stopped trying to break free and muttered something in his breath, which made Yamamoto laugh even more and he let go of him.

When we were in the staircase then Ryohei said.

''Sawada, I need you to join the boxing team. I heard this morning about the tale of you and the wolf. It was so touching, I can't believe you could befriend a wolf, the only way you could have done that, could only have been by beating him in an honorable fight.'' _Haha... honorable... I wish. _I thought.

''I-I'm so-'' I was cut off.

''Great! Meet me in at boxing clubroom after school, we will have a match.'' He said and walked away. _Damn it... I'm no good in boxing. Or for that matter, in anything. _I sighed and walked away back to the roof. I explained everything to them and sighed.

''That Lawn head. I'll kill him!'' Gokudera said and was about to go, but I stopped him.

''I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun. Let's just eat for now.'' I said and laughed. Haru didn't say anything, but when we started to talk about normal stuff then she joined in on the chat.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for it taking for so long to post... But anyway, I'm telling you right now, that some of the guardians MAY have diffrent attributes. So I hope you don't mind that. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, just so you would know then I won't stop this fanfiction no matter what, I'll finish this. But there will be a lot of chapters. So anyway, thanks for the reviews and goodbye, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: The Future

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note: **Here we are again. I honestly have nothing to say for today. So, just enjoy (if you can) and goodbye.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**The Nights Of Hope**

_Chapter 4: The Future_

**September 15th, time: 15:00PM, location: Namimori School – Boxing Clubroom**

''Get dressed Sawada!'' Ryhoei yelled and threw me a pair of boxing gloves and shorts. I took them and went to the dressing room. _Gees. Why do I have to do this? This is like the worst thing that could ever happen to me. _I thought and got out of the dressing room. Right when I got out I was pulled away from the clubroom and before I knew it I was inside the bloxing centre. I looked around and saw Ryohei climbing in. I saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko. I gasped. _WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE HERE? _I thought and looked over to Ryohei.

''I thought that it'd be better if we would have people watching this as well.'' He said and laughed.

_HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT BETTER? _I looked over to Kyoko, she was smiling. _Ugh.. what am I supposed to do? _

''Now. Let's get started Sawada.'' He took a boxing stance.

''Get him Tenth!'' I heard Gokudera yell. _Get him? How? He is supposed to be the leader of the boxing club! I think I'm far from actually taking him down. _I thought and also took a boxing stance. Right when I took the stance I fell to the ground and I could feel anger immediately spreaded across my body, and I couldn't control my body anymore. I didn't say anything, but I took the boxing stance again. I felt power rising inside me. Ryohei had taken a step towards me and punched me in the cheek. It didn't hurt at all. I didn't even move my head. Instead Ryohei looked astonished and stepped back.

''What?'' He said. I could hear gasps in the audience. I then started to move towards Ryohei. He took a step back and threw what I thought was his strongest punch, because the next moment I was flung backwards and I hit the fence that was behind me. I felt even more anger. I started to take steps towards him again, but before I could punch him I stopped. I could finally control my body a bit. I lowered my hand and stepped back. But I still felt the immense anger inside me. Ryohei also stopped. I then felt how the anger left me as well. I fell to my knees and looked up at Ryohei.

''Good fight Sawada. I can't believe you actually withstood one of my attacks. Someone else who I was fighting lost conciousness completely. But you didn't even move your head. That was amazing. No wonder you actually won to the wolf.'' He said and patted on my back. _Haha... Yea... _

He helped me up. ''Now Sawada. JOIN MY BOXING CLUB! WE NEED YOU WITH US!'' He yelled and shook me from my shoulders. _You've got to be kidding me. _I thought and gave an annoyed expression. Thankfully Gokudera came to help me.

''Get your hands off of the Tenth you lawn head.'' He said and took me away from Ryohei. Ryohei started to pull me again. _You know... this feels familiar... maybe because I have seen this happen in the cartoons. _I thought and heard Yamamoto say.

''Ohh, this looks fun. I'll join in too''. And he started to pull from Ryohei's side.

''Yamamoto you traitor.'' Me and Gokudera said. Then I felt how a third hand had started to pull me as well. I looked over to Haru who was pulling me from Gokudera's side.

''Though Haru doesn't want to be with Gokudera-san, then Haru doesn't want Tsuna to join the boxing club as well.'' She said and pulled as well. _You have got to be kidding me. What are they kids? Why are they doing this? Besides it's starting to hurt as well._

''Nice going stupid woman, you're doing great.'' Gokudera said.

''Haru isn't a stupid woman!'' She said and pulled even stronger.

''Oww, guys it's starting to hurt.'' Then I felt how a fifth pair of hands were pulling me to Ryohei's side. I looked over there and saw Kyoko pulling me. I blushed immediately.

''Kyoko-chan too?'' I said.

''I want my brother to be happy so you have to join the boxing club as well.'' She said and pulled me even stronger and smiled.

''AAAAAH! SERIOUSLY GUYS IT'S STARTING TO HURT!'' I yelled. Everyone loosened their grip and I felt relieved at the fact that I wasn't being thorn apart anymore.

''Sawada, you are extremely amazing.'' Ryohei said and patted on my back.

''Uhhh.. T-thanks.. haha'' I said and scratched my head. _I think I know who will be joining us at the gate when I come back from my classroom. _I thought and smiled unconciously.

I said goodbye to Kyoko and Ryohei, and went to my classroom with Haru, Gokudera and Yamamoto. I took my things and so did the other's and we left outside. And I was right, and also a bit wrong. Not only Ryohei was over there, but Kyoko as well. _Kyoko-chan is joining us today, that's just amazing. _I thought and looked dreamy, until Gokudera tapped on my shoulder.

''Are you okay Tenth?'' He asked worried. I nodded and looked at Ryohei and Kyoko.

''Sawada. We will join you in your extreme walk to your home.'' Ryohei said and smiled. _Extreme? Our walk? Haha. Don't joke._

''There's no way you lawn head can join us in our walk home.'' Gokudera said.

''What was that Octupus head.'' Ryohei said. Gokudera seemed irritated, but before he could do anything, Yamamoto took hold of him.

''LET GO OF ME YOU BASEBALL FREAK!'' Gokudera yelled and tried to break free.

''Now now. It's much better to walk home together than all alone right?'' He said and smiled his usual smile.

''T-that's right Yamamoto.'' Gokudera looked shocked and then stopped moving around.

''I-if... if that's what the Tenth says... then sure, you can come.'' He said with a forced smile. _You know you don't have to do that. _I sighed and looked over to Haru. She had been unusually quiet for a while now. She noticed me staring.

''Haru's fine. Don't worry about Haru.'' She said and looked away again. I shrugged and started to talk to the others. Most of the times blushing when Kyok talked to me. About 10 minutes passed and then they had to turn away. We said our goodbyes and we went on. Another 15 minutes passed and Gokudera and Yamamoto had to turn away. They said goodbye as well and then we were walking home together alone. I sighed and looked at her again.

''Haru is really fine. Don't worry about Haru.'' She said again. I looked in front again and saw someone there.

''L-Lambo! W-what are you doing here? A-and why are you ummm... 10 years older?'' I asked hesitating a bit. Haru looked up as well and gasped.

''Hello again Vongola's Tenth boss. I don't know. I was just drinking my coffee and I was suddenly here, on the ground.'' He said. I sighed and looked away towards Haru again.

''What is it with you today Haru?'' I asked her curiously. She seemed surprised that I had said something.

''N-nothing. Haru is completely fine. Just thinking about... about some stuff.'' She said and smiled. _Yea right, I'll totally believe that. _I thought and looked annoyed, but decided not to stick my nose into this one. I looked over to Lambo, who seemed to understand what was going on.

''Oh, Haru i-'' He was cut off by an explosion like sound. _Damn it. Why did you have to change back now, he was about to tell me what was wrong with Haru you idiot. _I sighed and went towards the young Lambo. I picked him up and asked.

''Why did you use the bazooka this time?'' Lambo looked surprised then went defensive.

''L-Lambo-san doesn't know anything about a bazooka. Lambo-san hasn't done anything wrong.'' He said and tried to go away, but he tripped.

''Gotta... stay... ca- LAMBO-SAN CAN'T STAY CALM!'' He yelled and pulled out his bazooka and threw it to the ground, except he threw it towards me. So the next second I felt weird. I could see colours. And suddenly I saw pink smoke. I felt as if I was sitting. So I stood up and waited for the clouds to disappear. When the clouds disappeared then I saw 2 men sitting on a couch. Both of them looked familiar. _I think... I... Was I sent 10 years into the future? What is going on? _I thought and looked at them. They seemed shocked.

Seconds passed and seeing as how noone was talking, I decided to talk first. ''U-umm... he-hello.'' I said and scratced the back of my head. After a bit of time passed then one of them who had silver hair said.

''T-Tenth?'' He asked. _No way! I can recognise that voice from anywhere. _

''G-Gokudera-kun?'' I asked and looked over to the other man, hesitated a bit then said. ''Ummm.. Yamamoto?'' He nodded and smiled.

''Haha, Tsuna how come you just suddenly shrunk.'' Yamamoto said and compared his height to mine. I looked over to Gokudera who seemed to understand the situation immediately.

''Baseball freak shut up! This is his 10 year younger self. Honsetly, I thought you were much smarter than this.'' Gokudera said and looked at me again.

''So what happened Tenth?''

I told them the whole story.

''Ahh, I see.'' They both said. Then Gokudera said. ''So you only have about 5 minutes right?'' I nodded then realised something. I swallowed then looked at them both, I could see their faces turn pale as well.

''Umm... just to be sure... but... am I right, that it has been longer than 5 minutes you two?'' I asked. They nodded.

''S-so...'' Someone entered the room. I looked behind the two of my guardians. As much as I could tell, then it was probably Ryohei.

''Ooh, Sawada. Seems like I have grown taller than you.'' He said and also started to compare his height to mine, but Gokudera snapped his hand away.

''Don't bother the Tenth, Lawn Head. Besides, this is the ten year younger Tenth. As in he is 14 years old.'' He said and did a thumb-up at me. I smiled.

''B-but still... don't you think it's odd... I mean, well. It's been more than 5 minutes definitely.'' I said and looked at a clock.

''That's true. So that means you and the 24 year old Tsuna have switched places right?'' Gokudera said. _It seems that only Gokudera-kun is helpful in this situation. _

''As much as I could understand Lambo, then yes. That should be the cas-'' I was cut off by the door opening and a man walked in, I gasped. He looked so familiar. The man looked at me as well, and he gasped as well.

I looked over to Gokudera and Yamamoto. ''H-hey... w-why do you look... like me?'' I asked him. He seemed shocked, then he tried to calm down and looked at me again.

''You're me right? I guess you got shot by Lambo's bazooka right? Is it malfunctioning, I have felt someone else's presence here for a while now and I'm pretty sure that I would have changed places with you.'' He said and looked me right into the eye. _What the? How are you.. or.. well... How am I so calm? Knowing myself, I would most definitely freak out about this. Well... I kinda am, but... I mean the older me. Is that really just how much I have changed?_

''T-that's probably what happened.'' I said and scratched the back of my head. The older me smiled and walked towards me. I only then noticed that he was wearing something close to a overcoat, it was black. My hair seemed a bit different as well, I seemed to be wearing something black and silver, they were resembling gloves, but a bit too fashionable. They also had an x in the middle of them. I looked back at myself.

''S-so... what now?'' I asked and looked over to my older friends.

''I don't quite know, though we should probably check on the adult Lambo. Just in case.'' The older me said and sent a sign for me to sit down. I sat down.

''Now, there's... something I need to tell to my younger self... alone.'' He said looking towards his friends. They nodded and left without saying anything.

''So what do you want to talk to me about?'' I asked him. He didn't say anything for a bit, then he handed me a box which was full of packs which were full of pellets. I sent a quetsioning look.

''Those are Hyper Dying Will Pellets. If you take one of them, then you will turn into that mode whenever you want. I want you to be careful though. I don't suggest you to take them right now. Since I can see just how weak you are.'' _Seems like he can talk freely, since he is talking to... well... himself. In other words myself. Still I'm quite offended. Though he is probably right. Ten years have passed after all. _

''Is that all?'' He shook his head.

''I'm also going to tell you about something very important, something you MUST do.'' He said, his smile had long faded from his mouth. _Picking on the weak are we not. _I thought and looked at him.

''Take these.'' He handed me 8 gray rings which he had taken from his pocket. They all had the words Vongola written on them, not only that, but they all had a picture on them as well. ''You will understand about these rings in the future. For now, you have to hide them at all cost. Don't put them in the drawer where I usually put my stupid things, I know a place which is MUCH better in this occasion. Although... it's probably best if you would just bury them somewhere near you house. And then at a later time. Dig them out. Actually, yes. Dig a place and bury them there.'' He said and smiled again. He then gives me a envelope.

''Don't open it yet. Open it after you have returned from this place.'' _You're kidding right? Did you know magically that I will appear here? When did you finish this letter? _I thought. He sighs and stands up. ''You're so far the only one who can save us.''

''You're here aren't you?'' I said. _What's going on? I would never act that way. I can see despair in my own eyes. _

He didn't answer, he then muttered. _''Spanner and Irie should be done already.. what's taking them so long.'' He probably thinks I didn't hear that. What does he mean by 'should be done already'? _I thought.

''Right, I forgot to tell you that... You should protect your guardians a lot more than you are doing right now. I'm quite positive I know from where we to-'' He coughs. ''What timeline you came from.''

''S-sorry what? G-guardians? They are only my friends.'' I said and looked at him.

''Right. So anyway, tell me how's Haru?'' _What? Why are you asking about her?_ I thought and looked at myself.

''She's fin-'' I stopped. _No... there's clearly something wrong. I know there is, I didn't pay any attention to that earlier, but she was spacing out a lot wasn't she? _My future self sighed and walked towards me, he put his hand on my shoulder, then I felt as if something had been put in my hoodie, but I didn't pay much attention to it.

''That's just... fantastic.'' He said and then looked at me again. I was amazed to see sorrow in my future self's eyes.

''A-are you okay?'' He nods and then looks at the watch.

_''Come on Irie and Spanner. You guys are being idiotic.'' _He mutteres. Then quickly realises something again and says as fast as he could.

''You're going to come back here in the future. I know you will. After you will then you will find G-'' He couldn't finish his words, because the next moment I saw multiple colours. After a while I noticed I was outside. I walked out of the smoke and looked around. Noone was there. I saw my house right in front of me. _I sighed in relief and went inside the house. _

''I'm home.'' I said and walked upstairs. When I reached to my room, then there was noone there. I sighed in relief and opened the letter that I had given... to myself...

_To Tsuna,_

_In this letter, I will try to explain everything to you._

_Let's start with the rings that I will give you, probably, if I won't forget. If I say anything close to 'hide the rings'. Then don't follow that order. Instead put the rings on your fingers, all of them. But be careful. Don't show them to anyone. When you hear the words 'Vongola Rings', then give each 'guardian' a ring including yourself. And once you have done so, tell them the exact same words that are written here. _

_'Now, all of you who have this ring, please try to turn your resolve into a flame. Practice everyday.' (It's best if you try doing it as well so you could show them what it should look like. So practice every day, starting from the day you read this, don't show anyone this until you hear those words.) 'Once you see that something similar that happens to mine happens to your's as well, then come see me immediately. It's important.' They will start asking you a lot of questions probably, it would be for the best if they wouldn't know about me. So just make up a lie and don't tell anything that happened between you and me._

_Take care of your 'pet' Natsu and guard your friends as good as possible._

_On to the next thing, when I came up close to you and patted on your shoulder I put my gloves inside your hoodie. Take them out and please wear them almost everywhere you go. EVERYWHERE! Even when walking to school. Even when you're swimming somewhere in a waterpark. Though knowing myself, then I couldn't swim back then. You can take them off ONLY when you're in your home, I guess it's okay if you take them off during class. But otherwise please wear it all times. It's necessary. But put them away to someplace only you can get to, or someplace where only you know of. _

_That is all, have a wonderful life Tsuna._

_Goodbye, we will never meet again._

Questions piled in my head faster than a train would move in maximum speed.

_Why tell me to bury the rings and then say in this letter to wear them instead? Why can't I show them to anyone or tell anyone about you? What 'Vongola Rings' and what does he mean by 'guardian'? Why do I need to tell my 'guardians' about the resolve thing? Why is he concerned about my pet and my friends? Why do I have to wear these gloves? Speaking of the gloves. _I took the gloves out of my hood. They looked exactly like the ones my future self was wearing. I put them on and they were really soft from the inside. But I also felt a crumpled piece of paper inside my left glove. I took out a second note.

_These gloves originally looked like normal every day gloves, but someone.. made it so that they would look exactly like they would in HDWM (Don't ask about that part)._

I sighed. _Wear something like these? Everywhere I go? I mean sure, they look amazing and really good and all, but... to wear them everywhere? That would just make me look weird. _Depite all of the questions and annoyed thoughts I had, I still decided to do as he wrote in the letter. I put the gloves in my hand and the rings on top of it. _Wow it actually goes on. I'm surprised it fits perfectly. _I thought. But before I could start to 'turn my resolve into a flame', I started to think of a good enough lie for all of these things.

After about 12 minutes, I came up with a really good lie and decided to use it when I needed to. And then I started to 'turn my resolve into a flame'. I suspected that I had to make a resolve in my mind, then try to imagine a huge flame to power my resolve. I tried doing it and to my surprise, I saw flames appearing on all of the rings, they were all different coloured. I gasped, then I started to scream.

''HELP! MY HAND IS O-'' I stopped when I noticed that it didn't hurt or even burn through my clothes. I head my mum say something.

''Tsuna? Are you okay?'' She asked.

''I'm fine mum, don't worry about it.'' I said and decided that I had had enough surprises for one day and I put the box full of pills away. Taking only one pack of them with me.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. ''Mum have you made food?'' I asked. She nodded and started to put the food onto the table. I noticed a certain loud kid walking into the kitchen with a gorgeous girl. She had hair that was mixed with red and purple. She looked about 3 or 4 years older than me. That caught off guard. I fell down my chair and asked mum.

''W-w-who is she?'' I got back up and I could feel my face turn red in embarrasment.

''Ara Tsuna, you don't know? That beautiful girl is Bianchi-san, she will be staying with us just as long as Lambo and Reborn will. She said that she is Reborn's lover.'' _Lover? In hell. He is 5 years old... I think... Wait, why is she staying with us anyway? Is it really just because she is Reborn's lover? Come to think of it, where is Reborn? _

''Where is Reborn anyway? I haven't seen him today at all.'' I said. _He shot me at the battle with Ryohei didn't he? How else could I have gone into Dying Will Mode._

''Reborn had to leave to Italia, he left you this.'' Bianchi said and she gave me a school uniform that looked exactly like my school one. I sent a questioning look towards it. ''He says it can withstand strong flames easily.'' Bianchi said again.

''Oh, uhhh... thanks I guess.'' I said and took the school uniform. ''By the way, why are you staying at our house Bianchi?'' I asked and turned my gaze back to her.

''I originally wanted to take back Reborn from here. But he refused to come with me saying that he needs to tutor you. Then I thought that, what if you accidentally die for no apparent reason. I will wait here... and wait until something happenes to you. Then I could take Reborn back with me.'' She said and smiled. I felt a shiver run down my spine. _D-does she want to kill me? WHAT THE HELL?! No wait. This must be a joke._

I decided not to pay any attention to that.

''Lambo-san wants more.'' I heard Lambo yell from the table. I turned myself on the chair and saw that my plate was empty.

''HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY FOOD?'' I yelled. Mum only laughed and said that she will make me more.

''Oh, it looks as if there isn't anymore food here. I guess you just have to eat my food then.'' I turned my seat towards Bianchi. She was holding a plate and something was on it. It was purple. _Is that supposed to be food? Is she trying to poison me? I mean... I thought she was only joking before... but was she serious?_

''N-no thanks. I-I'll stick with my mum's cooking for now.'' I said and scratched the back of my head.

The rest of the day went on without anything new happening. I went to my pet that night again and gave him food again.

''How are you doing Natsu?'' The wolf only barked. _If only I could understand you doggie. _I thought and sat down. The wolf left and then came back from a bush, he was carrying something. It looked like a box... He placed it down in front of me. There was only one pack there and it was full of pills. I took the pack out. These pills looked diffrent from the HDWM pills. I swallowed one and I was quickly filled with anger. I tried to take over my own body. But it didn't go too well, there were times where I could control my body a bit. And then there were times where I couldn't control it at all. After about 6 minutes passed I looked over to Natsu.

''What? Is this a gift from Reborn? Do I need to train myself even though he isn't here?'' I asked him. For a second I thought that he nodded. I sighed and decided that, that was probably the case. I waved to the dog and walked away.

**September 16th, time: 7:30AM, location: Tsuna's house **

I was awake. I was surprised that Reborn didn't wake me this morning, but I remembered that he had to go to Italia. I was outside and I saw how my friends were at the front gate. I yawned and walked over to them.

''Hey Tsuna.'' Haru said.

''Yo Tsuna, good morning.'' Yamamoto said and smiled his usual smile.

''Good morning Tenth, let's get go-'' He stopped mid way and looked at my gloves that I was wearing. _I knew it, they look really weird. Though I guess I have no choice, it was my future self who told me to wear them after all. _I sighed.

''T-those are amazing Tenth! W-where did you get them?'' Gokudera asked, his voice was full of amazement. Haru and Yamamoto were amazed as well. I scratched my head. Then Gokudera noticed the Vongola X written on the top.

''Vongola X? You are the Tenth after all. Where did you get these Tenth?'' Gokudera asked.

''Oh, one of my old friends sent me these yesterday, I had told him to make something like this with the words VONGOLA X written on top.'' I said and smiled. Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed to accept that, but Haru didn't. When we started to walk then me and Haru fell a bit behind, the other two didn't seem to notice since they were arguing with eachother, and by they I mean Gokudera.

_''Haru knows Tsuna was lying earlier about him getting these from his friend. What really happened?'' _She whispered curiously.

_''I'm sorry Haru, But I can't tell you this. It's a secret. Someone asked me to stay quiet, please don't tell anyone that, that was a lie.'' _I whispered back, she nodded. Then the memory of mine and my future self's came back to me.

_''Haru, are you okay today? Did something happen?'' _I whispered to her. She seemed to be caught off guard, but she regained herself quite fast.

_''Yes, Haru is fine. Don't worry about Haru.'' _She whispered again. I sighed. _Why don't you just tell me. I can tell something is wrong. _

**September 16th, time: 7:56AM, location: Namimori School **

I was sitting in my seat and looking at Kyoko. She was as beautiful as ever. She and Ryohei had walked to school with us. I didn't mind one bit. It was great. _So great that I can be with Kyoko-chan all the time. _I thought and smiled unconciously.

The class bell ringed and the teached walked in.

The whole class seemed to be a waste of time. We weren't learning anything interesting. It was all so boring. I kept looking outside. Suddenly the class door opened and in walked the disciplinary committee leader. Hibari Kyoya. He didn't talk at all, instead his right hand man Kusakabe started to talk.

''Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?'' He asked. I went pale. Everyone looked at me. I swallowed, Hibari seemed to understand who it was and put a grin on his face.

''I need to talk to Sawada for a minute, or five.'' He said. Gokudera stood up.

''Wait just a minute, what business do you have with the Te-'' He coughs. ''With Tsuna?'' He said.

Hibari didn't pay any attention to him and started to walk towards me. I quickly stood up. ''Follow me.'' He says and I do as he says. _What does he want from me? Did I do something wrong? I really hope not... _I thought scared when he brought me out of the classroom.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Author's Note: **What a cliffhanger. Just so you know, I'm pretty sure I mentioned this earlier, but there will be no yaoi. Oh and this chapter... was well.. kinda weird I know.. and as you can probably tell, rushed. I hope you don't quite mind. Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry for any mistakes you might find. Anyway hope you enjoyed and goodbye then.


	5. Chapter 5: Kokuyo Attacks

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

**Author's Note:** Hey people. Some characters will not have their original flames. An example: Yamamotos attribute will be lightning and Gokuderas will be rain. That is just an example though, I've already planned out who will have diffrent attributes. I'm pretty sure Haru adresses Ryohei as 'Kyoko-chans brother' and Tsuna adresses Ryohei just like Kyoko. Anyway enjoy if you can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and never will.

**The Nights Of Hope**

_Chapter 5: Kokuyo Attacks_

**September 16th, time: 8:48AM, location: Namimori School – Disclipinary Committee's Clubroom**

Hibari leads me to his clubroom, all of the club members were already there.

''Get in. Herbivores first.'' _What do you mean herbivores first? Isn't it ladies first? _I walk in and sit down on a free couch.

''I didn't say you could sit down.''

''R-right ahahaha...'' _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! _I quickly stand up and walk behind the couch.

_W-what does he want? I-I haven't done anything. Why is he so calm? I'M GOING TO DIE! WHAT A-_

''Herbivore.'' Hibari said and ripped me away from my scary thoughts.

''EEEK! Y-YES?!''

''You have broken the school rules. You're not allowed to wear anything else, but the school uniform. Yet you're still wearing those filthy gloves on your hand. You were supposed to take them off before entering the classroom. Or for that matter before entering the school.'' _Does he notice everything?! But it is true he always waits at the front gate in the mornings to see if everyone is acting according to rules..._

''O-oh, t-t-these gloves? I was asked to wear these gloves everywhere I go, by... someone.'' _Yea... by myself... You can't call that an excuse if you are asked to wear these gloves by your older self... I think?_

''I didn't ask you anything. But for breaking the rules I'll bite you to death.'' Within mere seconds his tonfas were out.

''EEEK! I'M SORRY! I'LL GO ASK THE PRINCIPAL FOR PERMISSION RIGHT AWAY!'' I quickly ran out of the room. I was lucky enough that Hibari wasn't chasing me. I decided that it's best if I would go ask the principal for permission.

I made it to the principals office, I open the door and quickly close it. Then I swallow and open it again. _Why is he here?! _

''H-Hibari, why are you here? T-this is supposed to be the principal's office.'' Hibari was sitting on the principals seat. _And how come you made it here faster than I did. I didn't even see you go past me._

''Sadly the principal left because of some business with a diffrent school. I'll be filling up for him. What do you want herbivore?''

''I-I... I want to ask permission to wear these gloves whereever I go in this school.''

''Really? I need a reason for that.'' _What do you mean 'really?' You knew that already. _

''Well... I kind of was asked to wear these all the times... I can't tell you by who. But I just was.''

''I'm afraid that's not a valid reason. I'll have to confiscate them. And for breaking the rules I'll have to bite you to death.''

''EEEEK! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO WEAR THEM ALL THE TIME! IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!'' I said and started to back away. But the next second Hibari had stood up and was walking towards me.

''AHH!'' I started to run, but this time Hibari was following me. _He's gonna catch me either way, I'm the slowest person in our class.._ I turned to the left and ran straight ahead and bumped into Gokudera, we both fell down.

''Oww... G-Gokudera-kun? W-what are you doing here?'' I looked back, Hibari wasn't there yet.

''I'm terribly sorry Tenth! I didn't mean to make you fall. I came to look for you. I didn't like the fact that Hibari took you out of the classroom.'' He said and helped me get back up.

''Thanks. But I'm escaping from that guy right now... he says I broke the rules by bringing these gloves with me into the school.'' I cleaned myself from dust, and right then I spotted Hibari ahead of us. He was walking calmly towards us and he had tonfas in his hand.

''That bastard, don't worry Tenth, I'll protect you! Get away from here!'' Gokudera said and got his bombs out of his pockets.

''W-what, b-but I can't let you take him on alo-'' I stop my sentence. _I have the pellets don't I? I have the gloves don't I? I have what I need. _I took out the pack with the HDW pellets. I quickly swallow one and I could yet again feel everything. And I could feel warmth cover my hands. The gloves that I were wearing were coated in flames. _So that's what these gloves are for. For fighting. _

I walked in front of Gokudera and raise my hand. ''Stay back. I'll beat him.'' Gokudera was surprised.

''T-Tenth... I just know you can beat him! Beat him to a pulp!'' Gokudera said and smiled. Then he gasped. ''Y-you... Tenth, you have a sky weapon? So that's what those gloves really are. Now Hibari has no chance to beat you.'' He said and smiled again.

Hibari seemed to be a bit ticked off because of the last sentence. He started to run towards me. Within mere seconds he was already in front of me and had raised his tonfa. I raised my hand enough to stop it easily. Then I raise my leg to hit him in the stomach, though he avoids it by jumping in the air. I already knew that he would do that and quickly punched his stomach before he could have gone too high. It seemed as if he was hit quite strongly, but he didn't show it at all. Instead he had hit my face with his leg making me fly to the wall.

''Hooo, herbivore I want to bite you to death right now.'' I looked at him. He had a murderous smile on him and he looked amused. _Fighting him would cause a ruckus, that would be a really bad idea. But what can I do. Actually... I don't quite need to do anything, the third member will stop everything that is happening right now. But I thought he was in Italy.. Then I guess it was a lie to see if I would train or something. _I got up and cleaned myself from dust and start to walk away. Right when I felt as if Hibari was going to hit me I felt the third member jump up and deflect the attack that Hibari was swinging at.

''It's not wise to attack right now Hibari. I'm quite sure you know of the recent attacks that Kokuyo has made. You should prepear yourself, because someone will soon come attack you, then you will have all the fun of fighting you want.'' Reborn said and jumped on to my shoulder.

Hibari just glared then smirked and said. ''Little infant you amuse me. Battle me.'' He readied his tonfas again. _Does this guy ever do something else besides fight? _

''You can battle me later.'' Reborn said and smirked. Hibari seemed a to understand that he won't be able to fight and just nodded.

''Herbivore you have my permission to wear those gloves whenever you want.'' And I could swear he muttered. _''You better be wearing those when I come to fight you again herbivore.'' _I calmed down completely and cleared my mind. I could feel the amazing feeling leaving me yet again.

''Thanks Reborn. He probably wouldn't have stopped fighting me without you.''

''Dame-Tsuna, it's the boss's duty to calm his guardians down.'' He said and hit me.

''Oww.. why'd you hit me. And Hibari is NOT. MY. GUARDIAN!'' I said and looked away. ''I thought you were in Italy Reborn.''

''I was. But I already came back.'' I sighed.

''What were you even doing there?''

''I can't tell you Dame-Tsuna.'' He said and hit me again. I rubbed the spot he hit me and I turned towards Gokudera.

''W-we should probably get back to class...'' Gokudera just nodded and shined of amazement. During our walk to the class he kept muttering stuff like.

_''I can't believe it. Tenth really showed that Prefect.'' ''He was so amazing.'' ''Nothing less from my boss.'' _I sighed and just opened the classroom door.

''Sorry for leaving like that teacher.'' The teacher just nodded and let me back in.

''I'm guessing you did not go to the bathroom like you said hayato Gokudera.'' Gokudera seemed annoyed and just said.

''Tch, shut up, you're annoying. I just went to look for Tsuna.'' The teacher seemed a bit annoyed as well, but didn't ask him anymore.

The classes went on and nothing much happened.

**September 16th, time: 11:45AM, location: Namimori School – Roof**

I started eating on the usual spot. The other's either weren't there yet, or they wouldn't come there at all. I sighed and looked up at the sky. I felt how someone sat next to me. I looked over to her and smiled.

''Hey Haru. How are you?'' I asked.

''Haru's fine.'' I sighed.

''You know, you should open up to your f-friends you know...'' _I guess I still can't say friends that well... After all, I haven't really felt what real friends are like..._

She didn't say anything. She just kept looking at the track field. ''Haru, can you tell me if you are REALLY okay?'' I asked. _My future self asked about her as well... So that means it's probably best if I worry about Haru as well. _

She doesn't say anything for a bit then finally she talks. ''Haru is... Haru isn't fine Tsuna. But Haru doesn't want to talk about it, sorry Tsuna.'' She sighs and starts to eat.

''I see.'' _She'll tell me when she wants to. I need to be calm, but I will look out for her from now on. _''I hope it's nothing too bad. Just so you know, Haru, then I'll always be beside you and help you.'' I said and smiled. Haru seemed to shiver for a bit, but then she nodded and had her usual smile on.

''Tsuna, where are Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Kyoko-chan's brother?'' I shrugged my arms.

''I have no idea where they are. But thanks for coming Haru.''

''Geez, Haru told you already that Haru'll be Tsuna's friend always.'' She said and punched my arm lightly.

''Yea yea. You already told me that.'' I said and rubbed the place she hit me. ''By the way. Why aren't you questioning me about what happened in the future? Did I just magically disappear or something?'' I added.

''Do you mean the thing that happened yesterday? When you got shot by the gun?'' I nodded. ''Oh, Haru just forgot about it, though Haru was quite worried at first. Tsuna didn't come back in 5 minutes so Haru just went to ask you Tsuna's mother if you were there. But she said you weren't so, Haru just went to the forest to see if Tsuna was there. But only your pet was there. He didn't see me though, Haru was quite scared of that wolf.'' She sighs sadly.

''You did all of that for me? Thanks Haru.'' I said and smiled. ''No problem. That's what friends do right?'' _I don't think friends... whatever. _I just laughed at that. ''Oh right, if you want Haru, then I can take you to Natsu. He won't bite you if you're with me.'' I said and scratched my head.

She looked surprised at first, but then her eyes beamed with light. ''Of course, Haru wants to see that dog. Haru likes pets!''

''Okay, okay.'' Then the roof's doors open and the other 3 people came through it.

''Yo Tsuna, Haru.'' Yamamoto says and waves.

''Hello Tenth, I hope you forgive me for being late. I was forced to talk to my teacher. I got a stupid detention. So I won't be able to walk home with you Tenth, I'm so sorry.'' Gokudera says and bows.

''I-it's fine, Gokudera-kun. Don't worry about it.'' I said and scratched my head.

''DID YOU HAVE AN EXTREME TRAINING YESTERDAY SAWADA!'' Ryohei said. _You know I can hear you quite well, you don't have to shout... Kyoko-chan isn't joining us today. _I thought and smiled sadly.

''Haha... yea.'' The three sit down next to us and start to eat.

''Sorry Tsuna, I can't join you either today. I have got to practice for the baseball tournament that's coming up the next week.'' Yamamoto said and scratched his head.

''It's okay. I'm guessing you got club activites as well onii-san?'' I turn towards Ryohei.

''That is extreme intuition Sawada!'' He says and nods. _More like it was obvious. I saw those fliers about boxing matches. They were posted everywhere, so there's kinda no way that I wouldn't know about that._

''What about you Haru?'' I turn towards Haru, who was yet again deep in thoughts. She looked much sadder than usual. But she quickly snapped out of her train of thoughts and answered.

''Haru hasn't joined a club. Haru doesn't have anything planned. So Haru guesses it's just Tsuna and Haru who are walking home right?'' She said and smiled. _Oh... So she was listening? I thought she was thinking about things. But whatever I guess.._

''Okay then. Well, good luck with everything everyone.'' ''And don't worry Gokudera-kun, you'll be able to talk to me again tomorrow.'' I added after seeing Gokudera's sad face.

''That's right Gokudera. Haha.'' Yamamoto said and punched him lightly.

''Don't touch me baseball freak!'' Gokudera yelled and started to eat.

''Now now. Let's all be friends now.'' Yamamoto said and started to eat as well.

_''There's no way I'm going to be buddy-duddy with you.'' _Gokudera muttered. We all laughed and started to talk about random things as usual.

**September 16th, time: 14:55PM, location: Namimori School – Front Gate**

I was waiting for Haru at the front gate. I didn't really want to do that since Hibari was there as well. He was right across from me. But he didn't pay any attention to me. _I hope Haru comes quickly. Though it's kinda my fault for rushing out of the classroom, but Reborn wanted to talk to her as well. _I waited for about 10 minutes, but haru still hadn't come. I sighed. _What's taking her so long, maybe something happened to her. It can't be something serious... right? Cause I mean, it's inside the school isn't it? _I stopped leaning on the gate and straightened myself. Then I went inside the school again.

I looked through the classrooms, but she wasn't anywhere. _Damn you Haru, where are you?_ I walked around the entire school, then I went to the roof, she wasn't anywhere. But Reborn was there.

''Reborn! What are you doing here?'' I asked and looked around the roof to make sure she wasn't hiding in a corner. ''Have you seen Haru? I kind of doubt you have, but I want to make sure anyway.'' I added and looked at him again.

''Haru? I'm pretty sure that she was supposed to meet you at the front gate about 5 minutes ago. I just wanted to talk to her about something for a bit, but that was only for about 3 minutes, she should have been there by now.'' Reborn said and shadowed his face with his hat.

_What? Haru should have been there about 5 minutes ago? B-but she didn't come... did something really happen? That's really... unlikely... _I backed away and ran outside. _Think where haven't you looked at yet. Wait, why am I even panicking? There's no way something has happened. _I stop running and notice Hibari at the front gate. _Damn it... I really don't want to interact with Hibari right now... But I guess I have no choice. _I walk over to Hibari, leaving about 15 feet to be our distance.

''Hibari, has Haru walked past these gates?'' Hibari looked up at me, and I could see that he wanted to kill me for interrupting him from... whatever he was thinking or doing. I quickly raised my hand in defence.

''Weak herbivore hasn't walked through here today.'' He stated and took out his tonfas. ''I feel like killing time.'' He added.

'''EEEK! W-WELL THANKS FOR THE HELP! I'LL BE LEAVING NOW!'' I said and started to run back at the school. _Wait, the clubrooms. I haven't been to there yet. _I stop running to the school and start to walk towards where the clubroom doors were. There were about 3 doors on one side and 4 storage places. I check all the clubrooms, but she wasn't there. Then I start to open the storage places. Finally when I open the third door then I saw something on the ground. I turn on the lights and gasp. Haru was tied up on the ground and she had multiple scars and bruises on her.

I run towards her and bend down. ''H-HARU! HARU!W-what happened?!'' She was unconcious. _W-what happened to her? Why did something like this happen to her? _My hands were shaking when I was untying the ropes that were around her. ''Don't worry Haru, I'll take you to the hospital.'' I got up and picked her up as well. I started to run towards the front gate. Hibari wasn't there anymore.

**September 16th, time: 16:40PM, location: Namimori Hospital**

I was sitting on a seat that was positioned right next to Haru's bed in the hospital.

_Damn it! Why did I let something like this happen, I promised her that I'll be there for her always. A-and right after that... she gets... _I clutched the bed sheets that were on Haru. I looked over to Haru. _Who did this to you Haru..._

Right then, two people walked in, they were adults. The woman had brown hair, dark blue eyes and was a bit younger than Nana. The man was about the same age as her mother, he had silver coloured hair and gray eyes. _I think it's just me... but is he looking a bit sick. _They both ran at Haru's bed, they woman had tears in her eyes. _They must be her parents, I should probably leave them some privacy. _I stand up from the seat, but the man signals me to sit back down. I sit back down and sent a confused look at him.

''You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right?'' The man said, his voice was quite deep and bit rough. _Is my nickname really that popular? _I nodded.

''We have to thank you for bringing her here. And thank you for calling us before. And informing us about what happened to Haru.'' _What? I didn't do anything like that... _Then I realise. _Reborn..._'' Haru gave you the number just in case right?'' I nodded and looked away.

I stood up again and walked away to the door. ''Take care of her. I'll be going for now.'' I said and opened the door.

''Thank you Sawada. We are more than grateful.'' The man said. I smiled a sad smile at them and walked outside. Right as I walked outside I felt weak. _I can't believe I broke a promise on the same day I made it... _I sat down on a bench and grabbed my head. _Idiot! You'll never be more than just no good Tsuna... _I stayed there for a while. Until finally my mother called.

_''Tsuna? Where are you? You should be home by now right?'' _Her voice was quite worried. I heard Lambo talking in the background.

''Sorry mom, but I'll be coming home a bit late... something happened to my... friend and I'll be waiting at the hospital, you don't need to come.'' I said and waited for a response.

_''Dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't let your mother wait.'' _I heard Reborn say. _Ughh.. you're annoying. _I thought.

''Sorry Reborn, but I don't feel quite well right now. So I'll talk to you later.'' I said and hung up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped up.

''AAH!'' Then I realised it was Haru's father. ''O-oh... sorry, I didn't mean to scream.'' I looked away.

''I accidentally heard you talking to your mother and... father?''

''Tutor.'' I corrected him. _There's no way I would talk like that to my father... I think. Maybe. _

''Okay, I'm quite happy that Haru could find a nice friend like you.'' He said and smiled. _His smile is a bit crooked... he really is a bit sick or something. _I thought.

''Anyway, we are done, we are going home for today. We need to prepear food for her when she comes home. Oh, yea, she's awake. You can go in.'' The mother said and pointed at the door.

''S-she's awake, thank god.'' I said and smiled. ''I'll go right now, then. Take care of yourself.'' I said and ran to the door. I looked back at their receding figures and then opened the door. Haru was in a sitting position on the bed and reading something that looked awfully a lot like a school book. She looked up from her book and smiled.

''Tsuna. My parents told me what you did. Haru's happy that Tsuna is so nice.'' She said. I sighed in relief. _Looks like she isn't injured as bad as I thought she was. _Though there were a lot of cuts on her. Like one on her neck and one at her cheek.

''Hey, you okay?'' I asked and plopped down on the same chair that I was sitting before on.

''Haru is fine. How did Tsuna manage to find Haru?'' I just shrugged my shoulders.

''I guess out of instinct, I checked everywhere for you.'' I sighed again. She was about to say something but I quickly cut her off. ''I-I'm sorry... Haru. I-I broke our promise... I wasn't able to be beside you...'' I said and clutched my jeans.

Haru seemed confused at first, but then she realised. ''Ahh, that. Tsuna isn't at fault, don't blame yourself.'' She said and smiled. _How can I not... but she probably doesn't like the fact that I blame myself, so I'd better stop. _I smile as well.

''So, tell me what happened Haru?'' I asked her.

''Umm... when Haru finished talking to Reborn, then Haru went to get her things from the classroom. But when Haru was at the front door then someone grabbed her and pulled her away. They put Haru in the storage place and started to ask her quetsions. They were all about the Vongola. They asked what Haru knows about it. Haru said that she didn't know anything about the Vongola. Then they well..'' She stopped. _V-Vongola... s-so it's all my fault for involving her. Damn it! I'm such an idiot!_

''I-I'm so sorry Haru, I didn't mean to involve you with the mafia.'' I said and shut my eyes. She seemed to regret saying the Vongola part.

''D-don't apologise Tsuna. Haru understands.'' _Like hell I wouldn't apologise.. _I looked up at her again.

''Do you remember who the people were?'' I asked her.

''Haru is pretty sure that they were wearing Kokuyo clothes.'' _Kokuyo clothes? That school has been run down if I remember correctly. I guess the people who are there are really violent. _I could feel my hands starting to shake. _Those bastards, I'll never forgive them. Tomorrow I'll be absent and walk to Kokuyo Lands. _I thought and looked up at Haru again.

I decided to change the topic and ask. ''Is that a school book Haru? Don't tell me you're studying while in the hospital...'' She nodded and smiled.

''What's wrong with studying while in the hospital? Haru can't fall behind.'' _I'd rather sleep all day long than study. _

Right then I heard the door open and a certain girl with orange hair came running in. ''Haru-chan, are you okay.'' She stops and looks at me. ''Tsuna-kun? Why are you here?'' Kyoko asked. My face went a bit red.

''I brought Haru here. Besides I'm her... I'm an ac-'' Haru cut me off with an annoying look.

''Haru is Tsuna's friend.'' ''Geez Tsuna, get used to the words already.''

''Haha..'' I scratched my head and looked over to Kyoko.

''Kyoko-chan didn't have to come visit Haru. Haru is fine.'' Haru said and stopped put the book away.

''Are you kidding, of course I did. We are friends aren't we?'' Kyoko sighed and laughed, she turned towards me. ''Thank you Tsuna-kun for bringing Haru-chan here.''

''Huh? I-it was nothing haha.'' I scratched my head and turned away to hide my face. ''I'll be going now.'' I said and got up.

''Eh? Where are you going Tsuna-kun?

''Home. Thanks for coming over Kyoko-chan, I'll leave Haru to you.'' I said and left to the door. I took a last glimpse at the two staring at me. ''Then, bye?'' I waved to them and left.

_I should probably run to my home. I already told my mom where I was, but she's probably still worried. _I sigh and start to walk to my home.

**September 16th, time: 18:23PM, location: Tsuna's House**

I opened the door and walked in. The first person I saw was Lambo sitting on the staircase.

''Nyahahah, Lambo-san found Dame-Tsuna!'' Lambo said and ran into the kitchen.

''You didn't FIND me, I came in from the front door.'' I said annoyed and walked into the kitchen as well.

''Ara Tsuna-kun, welcome home.'' I was waiting for my mom to ask me a bunch of questions, but she didn't. ''The food is already on the table, you should start eating.'' She said and smiled.

''Thanks.'' I started to eat and noticed Bianchi hugging Reborn. ''T-that really wasn't a joke?'' I asked Bianchi. She sent me a death glare and then nodded. _R-right... she wants me dead. _

''Dame-Tsuna tomorrow is a big day, isn't it.'' I nodded. _Wait! How does he know about it?! Wait... that's Reborn we're talking about. I should be surprised if he wouldn't know. _''Then gather all of your guardians and go attack.'' I sighed.

''What guardians? I don't have guardians. They aren't guardians.'' I said to Reborn.

''Whatever. Gather them and attack Kokuyo Lands.'' _I'm surprised mom hasn't heard what Reborn is talking about yet. _

''I'm going alone. There's no way I'm risking other people's lives.'' I said annoyed. Reborn just smirked.

After eating I went to the shop and bought more meatballs and quickly ran to the forest to give some to my pet. He just ate everything as usual and waited for me to either leave or stay with him. I left.

**September 17th, time: 07:00Am, location: Tsuna's House**

''Ara Tsuna-kun, you're early today.'' Mom said when I walked into the kitchen, Reborn on my shoulder.

''Aren't I always?'' I said and sat down to eat. ''Anyway, I don't feel that well. I won't go to school today.'' I added and started eating everything.

''Really? That's too bad.'' She said and smiled. I looked over to the remaining people who were eating. Which were only Bianch and Reborn.

''Good morning Bianchi-san.'' I said to her. She didn't reply but just kept eating something... purple? I looked at it a bit more then looked away.

When I finished eating I left to open my front door. And right then when I placed my hand on the knob a knock came from it. I open it.

''Good morning Tenth!'' Gokudera said. And Yamamoto just waved. ''The stupid woman isn't with us today.'' Gokudera said and laughed. _That's right... Haru was injured, they probably don't even know. _

''Sorry, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, I won't be going to school today. I'll be going to Kokuyo Land...'' I said and looked behind to see if mom was there, but she wasn't

''Kokuyo Land? Why?'' Yamamoto asked me.

I stayed silent for a bit then said. ''Haru... those people hurt Haru.'' Yamamoto's usual smile quickly changed to a worried look. Gokudera on the other hand was beaming.

''Tenth, I'll be accompaning you. I don't want to let you go away.'' He said and smiled.

''Tsuna, mind if I come too? The little kid told me yesterday that I should come with you whereever you will go today.'' Yamamoto said. He pulled out a practice sword from nowhere. ''I carry this sword around now. The little kid asked me to always wear it.'' _Of course. Reborn would definitely say those kinds of things, but wouldn't a practice sword be kind of useless? _I sighed.

''There's no way I'm involving other people into this matter.'' I said and was about to close the door. But Yamamoto put his sword in the way.

''Sorry, Tsuna. But Haru is our friend as well.'' I open it again. _That's true, I can't say anything to them since that's their decision. If they follow me then I can object... but since they are doing it on their on will.. Actually, only Yamamoto is doing it on his own will probably.. _I though and sighed.

''Fine. It's not like I can say anything to that.'' I turn towards Gokudera who was still beaming. _Whatever... _''Fine, you can come as well Gokudera-kun.''

I put on sneakers and walked outside again.

''Let's go.'' I said and walked ahead. Only to soon realise that I didn't even know where it was. ''DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE IT IS!'' I yelled and ran back to my house to get my map. _Great, waste more energy why don't you. _I thought and opened the map.

**September 17th, time: 9:21AM, location: Kokuyo Land – Kokuyo School Front Gate**

''Let's go now.'' I said and opened the gate. _I'm kinda starting to doubt that this was a good idea. _I thought and wanted to turn back.

''Yea. Let's go.'' They both said and walked in. I saw that the whole school was broken and multiple houses around it looked abandoned. _Okay... I really don't want to be here. _

''Y-you know, I-I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea.'' I said and scratched my head. Yamamoto just shrugged his head.

''If that's what the Tenth says, then let's turn back.'' Gokudera said and was about to turn back. _Ahh come on! I can't just turn back like this... This sucks. _

''We have no other choice I guess. I said and stopped Gokudera who was going to walk past me in a second. I sighed. _I really don't want to go... _

I kept walking. When we reached close to the front door of the school, then I saw how something sharp was coming towards me really fast.

''EEK!'' I managed to say and ducked. Luckily I managed to avoid the attack. Knowing that someone would come out I quickly swallowed a HDW pill and felt someone walking towards us from.

''Behind!'' I turned around just at the right moment to avoid an attack made by an animal.

''What? An animal?'' Yamamoto said and took out his sword. But we were wrong. It was a human, but.. there was something wrong with him.

''Chikusa, you're bad at aiming.'' The animal-man said. Then I felt how another person was behind me. I turned around to see another person wil glasses walking over to us. He was wearing a white hat and Kokuyo clothes.

''You couldn't hit them either Ken. And you were at close range,'' The other attacker said.

''Tch. I just felt like giving them a chance.''

Then I could feel how a third member was walking towards us. The last person was probably the strongest of the other two. He had a diffrent kind of aura. A threatening aura.

''Shut up you two. Just take down your enemies.'' The third mand said. I looked towards him, he was carrying a huge iron ball and had black hair.

''S-sorry, Mukuro.'' The animal-man said and scratched his head. ''We'll take them out.''

We were surrounded. By three enemies.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't really have much to say... This chapter wasn't the best probably, but I hope you didn't mind. Thanks for the reviews and sorry if you find mistakes. So either way, I'll see you later.


End file.
